Tough Days
by hssmith79
Summary: Jade moves in with Beck after she's had enough of her father's abusive behavior. But what happens when he finds the gang at Karaoke Dokie? BADE! Story is better than the summary. First fanfic. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Jade's POV**

I run. I run as fast as I can from my terrible place I call home. It's freezing cold outside, but I couldn't care less. My unzipped leather jacket flaps through the wind as I keep going, daring not to look back. My father could be following me right now, just waiting to hurt me once again. I suddenly feel a drop of rain run down my face. I groan as I see a streak of lightening in the distance, followed by a rumble of thunder. I slow down my pace but my heart just beats faster since I have a fear of storms, especially like this. I don't even know where I'm going; I'm just determined to find a place to crash for the night.

"Jade?" I hear a familiar voice question from behind me. The rain begins to pelt harder on my head, causing me to wince.

"Jade." The voice calls again when I don't turn around. I finally stop walking and turn around and see Beck standing there, but not shivering to death like me. Except he has more layers of clothes on, unlike me.

"W-what?" My teeth chatter louder.

"Jade, what are you doing out here?" He sighs, walking closer to me. I step back, but every step I take it shoots pain all through my body.

"I-I could ask the s-same thing to y-you," I stutter.

"I was driving to Karaoke Dokie until I saw you running. Where are you going?" He presses on, causing me to give up my act. I let out a shaky breath.

"I don't even know," I drop my arms and stare at my feet.

"You want me to drive you home?" Beck steps closer to me, sending a little bit of body heat to me.

"No." My head suddenly shoots up as I glare at him. I begin walking away. "No, no, no. I don't want to go home. I don't need to go home. No one wants me home." I stumble as I walk, my knees eventually giving up on me. I collapse to the ground, wanting to just sit here and freeze to death forever. But of course that can happen with Beck here. I feel his strong, warm arms lock under my neck and knees as he carries me bridal-style to his car. My hand fists around his denim jacket as I shiver more furiously. I bury my face in his chest as we continue heading to his car. He puts me in the passenger seat, buckling my seat belt for me. I watch him crawl in next to me, turning his key in and putting the heat on full-blast.

"You gonna tell me why you were running down the sidewalk in the pouring rain?" Beck says as we drive to his RV.

"It's none of your business, Beck." I snap at him.

"You're my girlfriend. I think it is my business," he retorts smartly, smirking. I roll my eyes.

"Smart ass," I mutter loud enough for him to hear. "But it was my Dad again." My voice got quieter with every word.

"Didn't I tell you to come to me when that happens? Like, straight to my RV," he says.

"Well yeah, but I didn't wanna bother you becau-"

"Don't you dare say you didn't come to my RV because you think you would bother me," he cuts me off, taking his eyes off the road to stare straight into me.

"You were going to hanging out with the others and I didn't want to disturb you," I protest. "And he took my car keys."

"Then you could have called me and I would've come and gotten you," he says as we pull in his driveway.

"Whatever. I'm here now aren't I?" I question as I climb out of the car. He just rolls his eyes at me before unlocking his door to his RV. I walk in, immediately falling on his bed and cuddling a pillow. He begins to take his jacket off.

"Wait, you're still supposed to be going out with everyone else." I throw the pillow aside and sit up.

"Well, you're here and you don't wanna go so therefore, I'm not going." He comes over and sits next to me, but I shove him off.

"No, you're going. You promised them you'd go. This would be the third time you'd blown them off because of me," I protest, walking over and grabbing his jacket.

"Then you're coming with me." He takes my hand and drags back out to his car.

"I don't wanna go!" I stomp my foot as I get back in his car. He just ignores me and pulls up to Karaoke Dokie within minutes.

"I hate you," I mumble to Beck as we see the others already at a table with drinks.

"I love you," he smiles cheekily as we walk over to our seats.

"Jade!" Tori exclaims, putting a smile on her already smiley face. "I didn't know you were coming so we didn't-"

"Yeah, well I'm here now so shut up," I cut her off. I walk over and steal a chair from another table.

"Hey! My girlfriend was sitting there!" A guy protests from the table.

"Hey! Is she imaginary because I don't see her!" I say in the same tone and put the chair in between Beck and Cat. I smirk as I turn back to him, his face pale. As I sit down, Beck gives me a look. I just roll my eyes and see a blonde, slutty little waitress walk over to our table.

"Great," I mutter sarcastically as she shoves herself in between Beck and I, slamming her elbows on the table.

"So what can I get you?" She bats her eyelashes and smiles all flirty at Beck, turning her head towards him.

"He wants you to quit shoving your fake boobs in his face!" I yell at her, causing her to turn to me.

"He has a girlfriend, idiot!" I exclaim as she glares at me. "Now go get another a waiter because you clearly would be better off serving _yourself _instead of serving food." I can tell everyone at the table is suppressing laughs and smiles.

"And who do you think you're talking to?" She snaps, standing up. I get to the same height as her.

"A dumb blonde who doesn't know when to get out of people's faces," I sneer, not flinching at all. "In other words, you."

"Shut the hell up, you bitch," she suddenly snaps. Someone tugs lightly on my arm.

"Jade," Cat says calmly, but a smile is spread across her face. "She's not even worth it." I reluctantly sit back down and glare daggers at the waitress. She takes everyone else's orders sweetly until she turns to me.

"What do you want?" She spits at me, smacking her gum loudly.

"I want you to leave but that's clearly not happening. So I'll just have a Sprite," I snap at her. "And buffalo nuggets." She stomps away and I smile satisfyingly. Everyone bursts into laughter within seconds.

"So, who's gonna go tell the manager about her?" I ask once we all settle down.

"Robbie," we all say in unison.

"Why me?" He protests.

"Because you weren't the one to get on the manager's bad side like the rest of us," I tell him. "Just go up to him and tell him the girl was flirting with a customer's girlfriend and that she won't leave us alone." He mumbles a few things under his breath before walking up there with Rex. We all watch as Robbie talks to the manager until they both walk over to the table.

"What did you tell him?" I whisper to Robbie as he sits back down.

"That you needed to talk to him," he mumbles.

"Robbie!" I whisper-snap. "That was not the plan!"

"Well it is now!" He shoots back. I groan before turning to the manager.

"So, it's you guys again," he sighs loudly. "What's the problem now?"

"That crazy chick over there was flirting with my boyfriend!" I snap at him.

"And she wasn't friendly about it," Cat chimes in.

"So give us a new waiter," I demand.

"No!" The manager protests. "This is just payback for you humiliating my little girl!"

"She did that to herself!" I yell at him. "Look, you can't just let that girl shove her boobs into my boyfriend's face."

"If you keep complaining I'll let my daughter come over here and help her!" He yells back. But I already see Hayley and that other waitress walking back over with my drink.

"Hey Goth girl," Hayley smirks. "Wanna see if your tough shell will break?" Suddenly, a cold soda is being spilled on my head, dripping down my face and the ice sinking down in my shirt. Everybody gasps, including me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi peeps! So, I really like your reviews :D I feel all special **** Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

**Jade's POV**

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

"Things just got real," I hear Rex comment. I would rip his arm off, but I was too infuriated to do that right now.

"Oops!" Hayley fake smiles. I swear I could rip this little bitch to shreds.

"Oh! See Jade! She didn't mean to do that to you," Cat giggles. Oh my God.

"Yes, she did!" I yell at her. She stops giggling and looks down on the floor. I glare daggers into Hayley.

"If looks could kill," Hayley shrugs while that waitress just stands there and smirks. They begin to walk away, but I see them open the door that leads to the back of the restaurant. I race after them before anyone could stop me and jump straight on Hayley's back, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Get off of me!" She yells, pulling my hair. Oh _hell _no. I bite her wrists and she immediately pulls away. I manage to slide my scissors out of my combat boot and lock my fingers around her neck. But she manages to snatch my scissors and throw them. This bitch just thinks she can throw _my _scissors on pavement?! She slaps me across the face but before I can react, strong arms wrap around my waist and yank me off of her.

"I wasn't done!" I shout as Beck locks his arms around me from attacking Hayley.

"That bitch tried to kill me!" Hayley exclaims.

"_Don't _call her a bitch," Beck snaps lowly at her.

"I want my scissors back!" I suddenly yell. Cat skips off and goes to get them. She holds them out to me, but Beck takes them instead.

"Those are mine," I tell him.

"Right now they're not," he glares at me. How is he mad at me? This dumb chick is the one who poured soda on me!

"Look, why don't you two," Tori points between the waitress and Hayley. "Go inside while we all work things out." They reluctantly walk back inside. Beck finally lets go of me and hands me my scissors. I slide them back in my boot.

"Jade…" Beck begins, running his hand through his hair.

"Why did you come out here in the first place?" Andre snaps at me.

"I wasn't gonna let her get away with pouring soda down my shirt! And neither would you!" My eyes were filled with fury. "This is why I call you guys Beck's friends instead of mine. You never have my back in any situation. The only one that's ever had my back is Cat."

"None of this would've happened if weren't so stubborn!" Tori yells at me. I turn to her and she suddenly regrets her words.

"Vega, you really just need to keep your mouth _shut _when it's none of your business. And I wasn't being stubborn. I was simply stating the facts," I sneer at her.

"Well Beck can speak for himself," she says. "Did you ever consider that maybe he doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to be with you?"

"That's not true," I say quietly, her words piercing through my heart.

"Quit telling lies, Tori." Beck steps in.

"Then why don't you say anything?" Tori questions Beck. I can't stand it any longer. I turn on my heel and walk away, feeling the heat behind my eyes. I hear the others call my name, but I just climb the fence and jump over it, successfully landing on my feet. I drag my feet across the street, staring down at them. I hear a car coming by and I'm worried it's Beck, so I hide behind a bush. Sure enough, it was his car passing by. I breathe a sigh of relief and slowly keep walking until I reach my house. Luckily, my dad's car isn't in the driveway so I unlock the door and walk in, smiling at the darkness. I walk up the stairs to my room change into black yoga pants, black tank top and one of Beck's plaid shirts. I crawl into bed and just lay there, thinking about Tori's words.

My thoughts and interrupted by someone calling my name from downstairs.

"Jade?" Beck yells. Ugh, they found me. I groan before walking downstairs and finding Beck leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" I snap at him. He rolls his eyes.

"Jade, seriously. Don't believe Tori," he says.

"Well I mean, you really didn't say anything and it just makes me wonder if were still-"

He cuts me off my grabbing my waist and crushing his lips against me. What a nice way of telling me to shut up. I wrap my arms around his neck, letting my fingers get tangled in his fluffy hair and his arms lock around my waist, pulling me closer. But we instantly pull away when we hear a car beep and my dad's voice.

Oh shit.

**I know it's short, but I need some inspiration for the next chapter! Like, I want ideas for the next chapter **** Please review! Your comments make my day ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**OMG I know… (Jade's mock Tori voice) Two updates in one day, you say?! Well, I finished my algebra homework faster than expected, and I JUST BOUGHT THE NEW VICTORIOUS ALBUM, so I thought I'd sprinkle my little reader's minds :) **

**Jade's POV**

This isn't happening. This just isn't happening. Nope. I'm in my room, having another nightmare. But when Beck protectively wraps his arms around me, I know it's real. And the sad thing is the rest of the gang will find out. I hear him walking up the steps, still talking on the phone.

"Why is everything so quiet?" Tori suddenly blurts out. Beck and I shush her.

"I'm gonna say this once and no questions: run and hide in a smart place!" I run upstairs, Beck following behind me. I see Cat hide in the coat closet, squirming behind a big box that covers her little body. I reach my room and Beck gets in my clothes hamper and stuffs himself in there. I roll my eyes but freeze when I hear the front door open. I frantically slide under my bed, feeling like Cat. I hear my dad slam his stuff down on the table and curse loudly. _Great, he's in a bad mood._ My heart pounds in my chest when I hear the creak of the coat closet opening. Oh God Cat, please don't make a sound.

"Why are you hiding in my closet?!" I figure my wish didn't come true. I try to keep quiet, but I hear Cat's cry for help and jump from under my bed.

"Cat!" I scream as I run down the stairs. I see my father holding Cat up by her hair, a Swiss army knife in his hand.

"Since when the hell did you get a Swiss army knife?" I ask my dad.

"Jade!" Beck yells, running down the stairs.

"Beck!" Tori screeches, coming from her hiding spot under the staircase.

"Cat!" she giggles. Everyone turns to her. "I thought we were just calling each other's names." My dad shoves her on the ground. She yelps.

"Don't you _dare _touch her again," I growl at him. Andre and Robbie join us from their hidden spots in the house. My dad walks up to me and I reach for my scissors. Except I don't have my boots on.

"Crap," I mumble as look back up at him. He throws the knife at me, but I duck and dives into the wall behind me. He grabs me by my promise ring necklace and chokes me.

"I thought I told you not to wear this," he says through gritted teeth. My hands reach to my neck as I gasp for air.

"You thought… wrong," I say in hoarse voice.

"She can wear whatever she wants." Beck kicks him off of me. I crawl away from them and cough, trying to get some air. When I gain my strength back, I turn around and see my dad and Beck wrestling on the ground.

"Do something!" I yell at Andre, my voice still gone. "Their killing each other!"

"Call 911!" Cat says.

"No! We can't call them or else we'll get eaten alive by him!" I point to my father. He throws a punch to Beck's face and I begin to panic. Andre runs over to the other side of the living room and unplugs a lamp. He slams it on my dad's head, causing him to pass out.

"So… your dad's a cannibal?" Cat questions my statement from earlier.

"It was a figure of speech!" I roll my eyes. I hear Beck cough and I instantly turn my attention to him. He turns on his side and just lies there. I run to him and sit beside him.

"Beck, baby? Can you hear me?" I whisper softly just loud enough for him to hear. His broken face is fixed when a big grin appears in his face, but his eyes are still closed. His hand reaches for mine and I rub over his hand with my thumb.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Robbie asks me.

"My dad threw all of them away," I shake my head. "Just drive me to his RV. I'll take care of him. You guys came in a separate car, right?"

"Yeah. Tori, Robbie and Cat can drive my car over to her house since we were planning on going over there, anyways. I'll drive you Beck," Andre says. I nod and look back down at Beck. He has a bleeding nose, his jaw looks like it hurts, and a deep cut across his neck.

"Jade, maybe we should call-"

"No. You don't understand. If we call for help, then we have to tell them. And explain why there's a man knocked out in my house with a knife stuck in the wall," I ramble. But how did Beck get that huge gash on his neck. I look at my father and see something glimmering in the light next to him. I look more closely and see a pocket knife. I walk upstairs and grab my jacket and purse, feeling so guilty for no getting help for my own _boyfriend._ I walk back downstairs and see Beck being carried out by Andre. I walk in my kitchen, throw some ice in a zip lock bag and walk out to Beck's car. I notice Robbie and Tori driving away and Andre and Cat sitting in the front of Beck's car. I crawl in the backseat, placing Beck's head in my lap since he's sprawled out in the back. I take the ice out of my purse and gently hold onto Beck's jaw. Cat and Andre are having their own conversation in the front. I grab Beck's hand and use my other hand to stroke his hair.

"Thanks babe," Beck whispers from under me, opening his eyes. I should be thanking him. He just got his ass kicked for me. And I did nothing. I feel really guilty now because I didn't take him to the hospital or help him earlier. The guilt becomes harder to bear.

"Drive to the hospital," I snap at Andre.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. Now shut up and haul ass to the hospital," I cut him off. He makes a U-turn and drives straight to the hospital. Within five minutes we reach the hospital and I climb out. Beck slowly gets out of the car and Andre helps him walk in the building. Crap. He's limping too? Cat and I walk up to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" A perky brunette smiles behind the counter. God, this is a hospital, not a jump castle! Quit smiling! I decide to keep my comments to myself for Beck's sake.

"Yeah my boyfriend… fell down the stairs and hurt himself. He has a bloody nose, a sore jaw, a gash on his neck and a hurt ankle," I say. She looks a little lost.

"He got all that from falling down the stairs?" She questions.

"Uh, there was a vase sitting on the stairs and when he fell, it broke." Cat compromises. This is when I love Cat the most as a best friend. Lying for her best friend. The lady nods in understanding.

"Okay. Sit down and a doctor will be out shortly. What's his name?" She asks.

"Beck Oliver," I answer. She nods and Cat and I got to sit by Andre and Beck.

"So, what'd you tell her?" Beck asks.

"I said you fell down some stairs and then Cat said you got the cut on your neck by falling on a vase on your way down," I tell him simply. He nods and wraps an arm around my shoulders. A few minutes later, a doctor comes out calling Beck's name. Only one person could come back with him, so I immediately stand up and walk with Beck to the hospital room. When we get there, I roll my eyes at the boring white walls.

"How did this happen?" The doctor asks. I didn't even pay attention enough to catch his name.

"I fell down some stairs and as I was falling, I hit a vase, which shattered and cut my neck," Beck explains. Good thing he got the story right.

"Alright," the doctor says. "Let's take you to the back to get some x-rays. Miss, please stay back here." I begin to protest, but Beck gives me a look so I keep quiet. They walk out the room and I check my phone. Six messages from Cat and two from Robbie and Tori. I open Cat's first.

_**Oh my God, is Beck ok? **_

_**Hello?!**_

_**I would like to know about my friend!**_

_**1 time, my brother fell down the stairs. He got a broken ankle.**_

_**Answer me!**_

_**Fine. B that way :'(**_

I sigh and just ignore her texts. We just got here and she's already blowing up my phone. I don't even bother to open Tori and Robbie's. Suddenly, I get a text from Beck.

_**Hey babe, wanted to let u know my jaw, nose and ankle are bruised. I have to wrap my ankle and put 1 of those stupid butterfly band-aids over my nose. I'm getting dissolvable stiches in my neck. B bac in abt 20. Love u.**_

I sigh and just stare down the text message. Stiches? I didn't know it was that bad. Now I feel really guilty. I got everyone in this mess and look what happened. I decide to text him back.

_**Ok, love u 2.**_

I lean my head against the wall behind me and just sit there, waiting on Beck to come back looking even worse. About 15 minutes later, they return. Beck has one of those band-aids over his nose and an ice pack on his jaw. His cut is stitched up but I can't see his ankle.

"You'll need to do all of this for him since he'll probably forget," the doctor tells me. I stand up. "Clean his cut with peroxide every night and rub this ointment on it for a week. Make sure he wraps his ankle for eight days. Got it?" He hands me the ointment and I nod.

"You're free to go, Beck." The doctor opens the door and we walk out to the waiting room, seeing Cat playing with the toys in the corner.

"I'm fine," Beck says to Andre and Cat.

"Fine? He has a bruised jaw, nose and ankle and he had to get stiches. Therefore, you are not fine," I tell Beck. He holds his hands up defensively. Andre and Cat drop us off at Beck's RV. As we settle into his bed, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I rest my head on his chest.

"You okay?" Beck asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I lie.


	4. Chapter 4: Special Peeps:)

Special People :)

**So, I've meaning to do this since Chapter 1 of Tough Days. But, I'm doing it now :D Special thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Degrassi223**

**BADE**

**Guest**

**KIMMIK100**

**Guest**

**Curly1221**

**BhindGreenEyes**

**BigTimeGleekBTR**

**Iwrite4you3411**

**AriRedVelvetBow**

**pariswriter07**

**Bade4life21**

**Victoriousfan1**

**the jesus of suburbia**

**And then I also would like to think the writers who follow Tough Days and/or add it to your favorites! :)**

**kimborox619**

**XSeddieShipper**

**KIMMIK100**

**LizGfan25**

**curly1221**

**iamsofreakinbored**

**BhindGreenEyes**

**tsukimonse**

**RaigeRoller**

**BigTimeGleekBTR**

**AriRedVelvetBow**

**BADExxxxxFOREVER**

**BadeLoverXoXo**

**MovingToParadiseCity**

**pariswriter07**

**Bade4life21**

**LOVE BECK OLIVER**

**the jesus of suburbia**

**Pokeshipping Gwevin**

**So OMG thank you so, so much! Virtual kisses and red roses to all of you lovely peoples! :) :D ;) :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I'm so, so sorry I didn't update for the past two days! I have a butt load of homework. So this is technically chapter 4… but I thanked a few people in that chapter so here's chapter 5! :)**

**Jade's POV**

A Beck and I walk to P.E. together, I can't help but keep quiet. In fact, I've been pretty this whole day and haven't eaten anything. I saw Beck give me a worried glance at lunch, but I shot him a look that pretty much told him not to open his mouth. I personally like having Gym because we play dodgeball a lot, and when I play, most of the other team runs off the second I get a ball.

Cat, Tori and I walk into the lockeroom with our gym clothes and change into them. I never put my hair up, though. I just don't like to that. I take off my combat boots and pull on black converse with silver scissors covering them. These are my second pair of shoes that I like, the first being my combat boots. I walk out in the gym and stand in between Tori and Beck. He drapes his arm over my shoulders.

"Today we'll be playing dodgeball," Coach Ross says. Everybody cheers, but I just stand there with a mean look on my face. "You know the rules. Jade and Holly will be team captains. Holly picks first." Dammit! That popular slut is gonna choose my boyfriend. Oh, she better wipe that ugly smirk off her face before it gets shoved down her petite little throat.

"Beck," she smiles sweetly at him. I roll my eyes and stare at Beck that says 'kill me now' and make a fake gesture by shooting myself in the head with my hands. He just smirks and stands next to her. I give him a glare and he scoots farther from her.

"Kyle," I say. He's one of the most athletic boys. He smiles and stands next to me, his blonde hair falling in front of his chocolate eyes.

"Tori," Holly picks. Ha! I get to pelt Tori with dodge balls!

"Andre," I say. He comes up. It goes on like this for a few more minutes. I choose Zac, Jackson, Ruslan, Jennifer, Savanah, Kelsey, Donnel, Alec, Patrick, Taylor and Caitlin. I actually don't despise the people on my team, which is surprising. I even sometimes sit with Caitlin, Taylor, Savanah, Kelsey and Jennifer when I'm mad at Beck and the rest of the gang. Holly picks all the other losers for her team, including Robbie and Cat. Cat's not a loser, but the second the whistle is blown she runs straight to the bleachers.

"After three rounds of this, we'll do races, so don't waste all your breath," Coach Ross says before blowing the whistle. As soon as I get a ball, Cat runs for her life, like predicted. Robbie joins her after I hit him in the arm with a ball. I grab another one and hit Holly in the head just as Jennifer hits her in the stomach. We smile at each other and high-five, grabbing more rubber balls. Eventually, it's just me and Jennifer and Beck and Tori. I can't believe Tori is even still in. Unfortunately, she gets Jennifer out. Right after, I pelt her hard in the head with one. She pouts in the bleachers. Now it's just me and Beck. He won't really hit his own girlfriend, will he? But, a ball comes flying at me. I jump to the floor and it runs into the wall.

"Ha!" I stick my tongue out at him. I come at him with one, but he barely misses it. Gosh dammit. Have of the bleachers are chanting for Beck, and the other half is chanting for me. But my name is louder because Cat is helping them. Just as I throw the ball, Beck throws one too. It hits us both, at the same time.

"Mine hit him first!" I protest before Beck can say anything.

"No it didn't! She's lying!" Beck calls out.

"It's a tie," Ross says.

"No it wasn't! Mine clearly hit him!" I yell.

"You wanna do laps?" he presses.

"No," is ay quietly. We do the other rounds and my team wins, which is normal.

"Alright, time for races!" Coach Ross calls out. We all line up against the wall so he can pick who will go against whom.

"Jade, you'll be racing everyone since you gave me smart talk earlier." I swear that guy hates me.

"So first will be Jade and Robbie. Whoever crosses the line first wins," he says. Robbie and I line up at the line, ahead of the people behind us. This will be a piece of cake. I run all the time from my father. The whistle blows and I take off, leaving Robbie behind. I easily beat him, Cat, Andre, Tori and a few others. Holly's name is called and I roll my eyes, breathing heavily. The whistle blows and Holly and I take off, almost at the same speed. But I'm an inch ahead of her.

"Better pick up your pace, Jade." She smirks next to me as we run. "I bet you do this all the time when your father beats you." How the hell does this bitch know about my personal life?! She's got my blood boiling and I pick up my speed, affectively getting ahead of her. My hair flies behind me as I keep going, not stopping. We both cross the line. At the same time.

"Go again. Whoever stops first loses," Ross says before blowing the whistle. He plays some music, Telephone by Lady GaGa coming on. The beat picks up, which causes me to run faster. Music does this to me. Everybody cheers for me as Holly and I cross the line, running back to the other side of the gym. Most of them know to cheer for me otherwise their hair will disappear with the help of my scissors. Holly and I keep running, her pace slowly decreasing. I smile to myself and we continue running. But then I zone out for a second and Holly gets insanely ahead of me. And then it hits me. My lungs hurt, my throat is closing in on me and I'm about to sweat, which will not happen. I'm getting ready to quit when I see Beck smiling at me. Well now I really don't wanna quit. My feet take off, getting far ahead of Holly. I pass her easily. She eventually gives out, running straight to the water fountain.

"Oh. My God," I say, my breaths separating my words. Beck hands me a water bottle and I chug it, emptying it within seconds.

"How many times did I run?" I ask. The gang joins us.

"You ran from the other side and back over 80 times," Beck says.

"Damn," I say before I go change. The bell rings and I walk with Beck to Sikowitz. As always, he's late. I roll my eyes and throw my bag down, looking at my phone. Sikowitz comes in and I really don't pay attention throughout the whole class.

"Hey you guys wanna come over to my place?" Tori asks as we leave class.

"Yay! Tori's house!" Cat giggles.

"Whatever," I take Beck's keys out of his hands. "I'll be in the car." I walk out of the school and climb in his car, listening to some music. He comes shortly comes after.

"Before you ask, yes we're going over there." He doesn't take his eyes off the road. I groan and throw my head back.

"But I don't wanna go," I whine.

"Well we are," Beck states firmly.

"Grunch," I mutter loud enough for him to hear.

"Grunch? Seriously?" He questions.

"Seriously," I snap. He rolls his eyes as we get out his car and walk to Tori's door. He raises his hand to knock, but I just open the door.

"Yay! Jadey's here!" Cat exclaims, ready to pounce on me.

"Jump on me and I'll silt your throat with the scissors you got me for Christmas," I threaten her. She suddenly backs up.

"Be right back," I mumble to Beck as I walk down the hall to the bathroom. I use it and then walk out, but stop behind a wall when I hear them all talking suspiciously.

"Guys, I still think this is a bad idea," I hear Beck say. What is he talking about?

"I kinda agree," Andre chimes in. "Keeping a secret like this from the scariest person in the school is a little risky." Now I know they're talking about me.

"Even Trina knows," Robbie says.

"But, Sikowitz told us not to tell Jade because he didn't want her a part of it," Tori says. Okay, what the hell is going on?!

"Well, I guess. But this is a _concert _were talking about in front of the whole school. Jade would love that," Beck says. Oh _hell_ no. A freaking _concert?! _In front of everyone?! I'm about ready to murder.

"I'm sure we'll have another concert she can be in." Tori shrugs it off.

"So what' some of the songs were doing?" Cat asks happily. Just then, I walk out slowly, getting everyone's attention.

"What?" I splutter, hurt flashing across my face. "You're having a concert without me?" Everyone stands up, taking in what I just said. Tears are threatening to spill from my eyes. But I will not cry.

"Jade-"

"Don't," I say as harsh as I could, cutting Beck off. "How could you all do this to me?"

"Let us explain," Tori tries to reason.

"The last thing I want is an _explanation _from you," I spit at her. "You think you can just come to this school thinking you just know everything in the book just because you're skinny, pretty and can sing a little? It's not supposed to work like that!" I suddenly lose my cool and my anger rises as I step closer to her. "You took _my _spotlight! You took_ my _stage! You're even taking my damn boyfriend now!" I didn't even notice the hot tears running down my face. But they weren't sad tears. They were angry tears.

"Calm down, Jade." Beck puts his hand on my shoulder. But I roughly shrug it off and back away some.

"And you!" I yell at him. "We're done!" I walk over and grab my messenger bag, getting ready to leave.

"Jade! Where are you gonna go?" Beck asks.

"To my dad's."

**A DUN DUN DUN! Jade's going to her house! Oooohhh, things just got real! Update soon! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6! :D**

**Jade's POV**

Great. I feel like shit. Beck actually shattered me. He broke me. He was the only person that made me feel wanted. He was the only person that made me feel loved. And now I'm pretty much clueless. Where the hell am I supposed to go now? My house is the only choice. I run down the sidewalk and reach my house, which feels like hours. I notice my dad's car in the driveway. I groan before going to the side of the house where my window is. Luckily, it's open. There are vines lining the house, so I begin grabbing and climbing up them. I'm halfway there when I hear my dad's voice. Shit.

"Jadelyn?" He questions to my room. I press my body completely against the house and stop breathing.

"Guess that girl isn't here," he mutters to himself. "Probably hanging out with that boy." And with that, my bedroom door shuts. If only he was still my boyfriend. I continue to quietly climb up until I try my best to be silent as I shuffle into my room. I walk over and silently lock my door. I hear a faint meow from under my bed. I duck under and see my completely grey cat, Dusk. Only Cat and Beck know about him.

"Hey buddy," I say. "What's wrong?" He doesn't move. He just blinks slowly at me. I reach over to pet his head. After a few seconds, I pet his back. He growls deeply and moves over some. What's up with him? Then it hits me. He was hit by a car. I already feel the tears stinging in my eyes. How did he wound up outside anyway? I bet my dad threw him out there. Anger and pure depression take over me, silent tears falling down my cheeks. I look out my window and see my dad's car gone now. I breathe a sigh of relief, but I make pathetic little weeping sounds now. I only cry like this when I'm alone, or with Beck or Cat. But that's not happening anymore. I take his water bowl and crawl back under the bed.

"Drink." My voice cracks. "Please." He doesn't touch it. I feel my back shake as I cry more, laying my head in my arm. I would take him to the emergency room, but I don't have the money. I will never have that kind of money. I eventually fall asleep under my bed, next to him with tear stains on my cheeks.

…

The next two weeks went by fast. They had all had the same routine. I would get dressed at home, suffer another beating, cover the marks up, make to school just on time, not talk to anybody during or in between classes, sit alone at lunch and listen to sad songs, then skip Sikowitz class and head straight home to Dusk. I'm pretty sure I've come down with severe depression. I haven't eaten in days and only drink a few bottles of water a day. Right before everyone's eyes, I'm breaking slowly and painfully. Like glass that can never get put back together. Because I'm that far from being fixable in my mind.

I slowly walk to my locker after my last class. Today was the first time I went to Sikowitz class in about two weeks. He called me and Beck to the front for some scene, but I just sat on the steps of the stage with my hands gripping my hair.

"Jade, please. Tell what the hell is going on." Beck says from behind me, causing me to jump.

"The normal is what's going on, Beck." I snap back at him.

"Oh don't even try to pull that bullshit with me, Jade." He suddenly has hurt flashed across his face, but anger reflects in his eyes. He's really not gonna let me get away with it this time.

"Whatever. I don't have time to explain it." I walk away and begin to head home, but he catches up to me in his car.

"Get in." He rolls down the window. Might as well. I open the door and slam it before he drives off to my house.

"Now you have time to explain," he smirks. I glare at him.

"You'll find out when we get there," I respond quietly, sinking into my seat. Within minutes we reach my house. I unlock the door and we walk in, heading to my room.

"You shouldn't even be here," I sneer at him.

"But I am. Now tell me what's wrong. Because I know you're depressed. That much is obvious." He sits on my bed. I get down on the ground and see Dusk.

"Come here, Dusk." I try to get him to move, but his eyes don't even open. My vision goes blurry.

"Don't do this to me," my voice breaks during my sentence. "C'mon, wake up." Beck gets down next to me and sees him.

"Jade, I-"

"Don't even say you're sorry. It won't change anything," I cut him off. He gets up and I hear Tori and Andre's voice behind me.

"What happened?" Tori asks. I hear whispers.

"Jade, watch out." Beck tells me softly. I shake my head and fight the urge to cry. He gently pulls me out from under my bed and takes me in his arms. I keep my eyes closed because the second they open, the tears will pour.

"You can open your eyes now." Beck's voice fills my pounding ears. I shake my head. I feel myself lifted and carried out of the house.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hear my dad's voice in the background. Oh, joy. But I don't dare open my eyes now.

"Keeping Jade safe," Beck simply responds, placing me back in the front seat and strapping my seatbelt on. The door shuts right as Andre speaks. I slowly open my eyes, refusing to let the tears fall. I see Andre and Beck blocking my door and Tori locking herself in Andre's car. Wimp.

"She hates you! And you hate her! What's the point of having her here if you're just gonna hurt her?!" Beck screams. He's got a point there. My dad surprisingly walks inside without having the last word. Beck gets in the car and speeds off. We reach his RV and I get out, dragging my feet on the pavement. Beck unlocks his door and we walk in. I collapse onto his bed, tears immediately falling down my cheeks. I feel more weight shift on the bed and beck pulls me back in his arms. I start making those pathetic little noises and soak his clean shirt with my teardrops. He rubs my back and I fist his shirt as I cry more. After 15 minutes, I calm down and he kisses the top of my head.

I feel warm.

I feel whole.

I feel wanted.

I feel _loved._

**Yeah, I know, really depressing. I was listening to all these sad songs like Cry by Alexx Caslie, Whiter Horse by Taylor Swift, Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, Last Kiss by Taylor Swift, Breathe by Taylor Swift, etc. But I liked the ending:') So heartfelt and touching:D BTW, Beck and Jade are NOT Beck&Jade! Yet! Stay tuned…;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7… :D**

**Jade's POV**

So, now I live with my new friend, Jennifer, who happens to live on her own. Luckily, she's almost always hanging out with her boyfriend or her other friends, so I get the house to myself most of the time. My room has a new look to it. It's actually not all black anymore. I had a black comforter, but it had deep purple and dark grey design patterns scattered all over it. The sheets were a deep purple, too. My walls had to stay white because the apartment doesn't let us paint the walls. I have a black makeup counter in the corner with a grey plush chair tucked neatly underneath it. In the other corner I have a black desk with the same chair except it swiveled. I have a black TV stand with movies and CD's lining the shelves and of course, a plasma TV in the middle of it. Next to my bed was a black nightstand. My bathroom across the hall had a shower curtain that matched my bedspread. I guess for the most part everything is still black. And my dad was away for the weekend so that's how I got my furniture here.

"I'm leaving, Jade! Call me if you need anything!" Jennifer calls from the front door.

"Bye!" I yell back. I hear the door shut and I walk into the living room. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. I look through the peep hole and see Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie standing in front of the door. What could they possibly want? I haven't talked to beck since that day or the others. But like an idiot, I open the door.

"How the hell do you know where I live?" I demand, pulling my scissors out.

"Jennifer told us," Cat answers happily, smiling. I will gladly cut that smile off her face.

"Joy," I say sarcastically, a fake smile plastered on my face for a spilt second.

"We need to tell you something," Robbie says.

"If you're here to say you're sorry for the millionth time, then just leave because I don't feel like hearing it," I snap at them.

"We're not," Tori says. "Can you let us in now?" I look back to the house, Jennifer's Great Dane puppy sitting calmly on the black sectional. I sigh loudly before opening the door wider so they can come in.

"Now what do you want?" I sneer as we're all settled in the living room. I'm sitting on the couch, squished in between Cat and Beck which I really don't prefer. Not to mention the huge 7 week old puppy sprawled across our laps. Tori is in the matching recliner with Andre and Robbie sitting on the arms of it.

"We have a big surprise for you!" Cat exclaims.

"I hate surprises." I glare at her. "And the people I hate the most in my house."

"Just let us tell you," Tori groans at my stubbornness.

"We talked to Sikowitz," she says.

"About you being in the concert," Andre continues.

"And he said you could join," Beck finishes for them. I sit in silence for a moment.

"No," I simply shrug. "I don't want to be in a concert with any of you."

"You can pick your songs to sing," Cat says.

"And wear whatever you want," Tori chimes in.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it." I say after a while. They all squeal like little four year olds. Tori pulls out a bunch of papers from her purse.

"So, we're already singing the songs we've sung at other places." She hands me them. "You can read over them."

_Solos:_

_Make It in America: Tori_

_Freak the Freak Out: Tori_

_Beggin' On Your Knees: Tori_

_You're the Reason: Tori_

_Best Friend's Brother: Tori_

_Bad Boys: Tori_

_I Think You're Swell: Robbie _

_Duets:_

_Take a Hint: Jade and Tori_

_LA Boys: Cat and Tori_

_Song 2 You: Andre and Tori_

_Give It Up: Jade and Cat_

_Countdown: Andre and Tori_

_Finally Falling: Beck and Tori_

_Tell Me That You Love Me: Andre and Tori_

_All:_

_5 Fingaz to the Face_

_Shut Up and Dance_

_Make It Shine_

_I Want You Back_

_All I Want Is Everything_

_Don't You(Forget About Me)_

_It's Not Christmas Without You_

"How come Tori gets almost all the solos?" I ask.

"Well, we're all still deciding what solos to do," Tori answers.

"I'm writing what songs I wanna sing." I grab a pen and add on to the solos section.

_You Don't Know Me: Jade_

_Beautiful by Christina Aguilera: Jade_

_Bring Me To Life by Evanescence: Jade_

_Bulletproof by Melanie(The Voice): Jade_

_Last Kiss by Taylor Swift: Jade_

_Skyscraper by Demi Lovato: Jade_

"Here." I hand the papers back to Tori.

"I've never heard of You Don't Know Me," she comments.

"That's because I wrote it," I answer proudly. After an hour, we take a look at the songs. I refuse to do duets with Beck, so I do all of mine with Andre. We do E.T. by Beat Frequency(The Voice, The Last Time by Taylor Swift and If You Ever Come Back by The Script.

"We've got a lot of songs," Tori says. "We need to take off some. I'll take off You're The Reason, Bad Boys and Best Friend's Brother. That gets us to 20, which is our maximum."

"Let's go practice in the music room," I say, standing up.

"You have a music room?" Andre asks as I open the door. A keyboard, drum set, base, 2 guitars, grand piano and a recording booth fill the room. Microphone stands with mics on them line the room.

"Let's practice!" Andre exclaims excitedly. "Who's going first?"

"We all don't have to play the instruments because a lot of them are programmed into the computer," I tell them, walking over to it. "Tori's going first with Make It in America." I tap the song as she gets the mic ready. She sings, everyone but me staring at her. She's really not that good. I mean, she's good, but not extremely talented like me.

"Who's next?" I ask.

"You!" Cat smiles. "Sing your song!"

"I'm not singing any of mine. You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself," I tell her. Everyone continues to go until we all start to get tired.

"When is this again?" I ask.

"Next Friday night starting at 7," Tori says as we collapse in my living room.

"I guess we're all crashing here?" Andre asks, yawning.

"Someone can sleep in Jennifer's bed because she's staying the night out, someone can sleep on her sofa bed in there, someone on this couch and someone on an air mattress in here," I say. Cat and Tori go claim Jennifer's room. Andre and Robbie decide to take the living room. That just leaves innocent little Beck.

"I guess you're staying in my room," I sigh as Robbie pumps up is air mattress. Beck smiles tiredly.

"Dork," I mutter as we walk into my room. He immediately slams himself on my bed, falling asleep instantly. I groan and shove him to the other side, crawling in. I feel safe as I fall asleep, being next to Beck just makes things so much better.

**Well… TADA! I liked how it ended. BTW, Jade's still depressed. She's just not showing it all that well. I'll be back soon! XD With some Bade joining me ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Wow… I'm the author of this and I didn't realize how fast it was going. BTW, this has a LOOOOT of song lyrics in it. Bold is Beck, Italics is Jade, Bold italics is Cat, Underline is Tori, Underline italics is Robbie and Andre is Bold underline italics. And the ones that are just the boring font is everyone singing. Also, when beck and Jade sing, when it's bold italics, that means they're singing together. Yeah, I know, lots of weird things going on. I'm a little confused myself.**

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't feel more mixed emotions right now. Dug under deep depression, nerves racking through my body and excitement roamed my mind. It was the night of the concert and I could not be any more bugged out. We were all backstage, ready to go on. Well, almost ready. Cat was running around everywhere, Beck was pacing nervously along with Robbie, Tori smiling away and Andre worrying about his songs he chose. Tori seemed to be the only calm and happy one right now. I looked down at my outfit. I had on a strapless black dress with a deep purple, ripped bow tied around my waist. I also had on black tights with my signature combat boots. Nobody suggested I should wear combat boots, but I was like pfft, like you're gonna change my mind.

"You're on in 5 with the introduction," Sinjin says to us backstage before scurrying back off to the lighting.

"Oh my God, oh my God," I kept repeating over and over. "I can't do this. Yes, you can do this! No I can't! You can't back out or else you'll look like a weenie!" Oh my God, look at me! I'm having mental conversation fights with myself!

"Cat, we're about to go on!" Tori yells and suddenly, the perky redhead joins us. "Okay, so I'm gonna go on first, Andre next, then Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade. I'll say your name which will be your cue."

"Make sure you call my name last," I demand. I don't think I've ever been this anxious in my life.

"Nervous much, Jade?" Tori smirks at me. I glare at her, but still run my fingers nervously through my hair.

"Now, please welcome, the best of the best, Tori Vega!" I hear the script person say into his mic. I hate the way he introduced her. She puts a big smile on before walking out on stage with her mic. Oh my God, oh my God.

"Thank you!" I hear Tori says sickly. "But I'm not the only one here! First up, the talented musician, Andre Harris!" Of course, the crowd goes wild and he casually steps onto the stage. My heart increases in speed.

"Next, you know as the bubbly redhead, give it up for Cat Valentine!" Tori hollers next. Cat skips happily onto the stage and the crows goes wild, once again. She introduces Robbie, but I feel no need to mention it. Now it's just Beck and I. That's when I start panicking and freaking out. My heart is about to pop out of my chest right now.

"Hey, you okay?" Beck asks me softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say in a shaky voice.

"I'm warning you right now, if you're next to a teenage girl you might wanna plug your ears," Tori begins. I hate how she words that. "Please give it up for Beck Oliver!" As I expected, he got a huge applause. He looks back at me.

"Go, Oliver." I smile at him. He smiles back before stepping onto the stage. I try to pull myself together. I'm next, I'm next.

"I know I and she don't get along well, and she's the tough, mean girl of the school, I love her anyways." I was not expecting her to say that.

"Jade West!" Beck cuts her off. I wasn't expecting that one, either. I take a deep breath and walk up the steps, facing the roaring crowd. Oh. My. God. There is so many people here it's not even funny. I take my place next to Beck.

"We're gonna start off with a little shine action!" Tori smiles widely. That was so cheesy. She could've just said Make It Shine. The music begins and my nerves begin to calm. We all each have a little solo, because we were all fighting over who gets what. Cat and I do our part successfully. The song ends with my arm leaning on Beck's shoulder and Cat on mine. On the other side was Andre leaning on Tori and Robbie leaning on Andre. Tori does some of her solos now, so the rest of us climb off the stage. I was satisfied. But after Tori's solos was me and Andre's duets. Well, I sing one of my songs first. We all chill in the small dressing room for the girls, including the boys.

"I can't believe you dragged _us _in here," Andre says, referring to him and Beck.

"Hey!" Robbie protests. "I'm a guy!" Everyone goes silent.

"And?" I break the silence. Everyone lets out a small chuckle except for Robbie. We all sit in there, talking about random things. Until Cat brought something up.

"Hey don't you guys love how Jade is doing some extra songs?" Cat giggles from her spot. Robbie, Beck and Andre toss her glares.

"WHAT?!" I exclaim at Cat, standing up. "EXTRA SONGS?!"

"You weren't supposed to know, we're you?" Cat says with a confused look on her face.

"Why do I have extra songs?!" I yell to her.

"Well, our time turned out to be longer so-"

"Spit it out!" I yell at her.

"Let her talk!" Beck butts in.

"You never listened to me talk!" I shot back at him. That brings back memories.

"So you have three extra songs," Cat says quietly.

"THREE?!" I scream.

"We're sorry!" Cat tries to suggest. "It's my favorite number!"

"Sorry?! I have to go on that stage with three extra songs that I didn't even know about and all you say is sorry?! Cat, I only prepared myself for the songs I was doing! Now I have to stay on that stage longer! I'm already nervous enough!" I shout at her, but direct to everyone else. The dressing room goes quiet. I take a deep breath.

"Jade to the stage in 5," Sinjin says through the intercom. "I love you, Jade!"

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. "Let's get this over with." I stomp out of the room and fetch my mic from the script reader.

"Please welcome Jade back onto the stage!" Tori says from the stage. Everyone catches up as soon she joins.

"I'm sorry!" Cat screams nicely.

"Forget it," I try to smile at her before I walk onto the stage. I see a white grand piano in the middle of the stage since I'm starting with Beautiful. I place my mic onto the mic stand and the screams die down, but my nerves are still going up. I begin playing the piano softly, my fingers shaking.

_Every day is so wonderful and suddenly it's hard to breathe now and then I get insecure from all the pain, feel so ashamed_

I see the gang stand in the front row, staring at me in awe as I play the keys.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring me down I am beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no so don't you bring me down today_

The beat picks up a little and my nerves unravel with every word. I begin to feel that comfortable feeling I get when I sing and my voice rises with power.

_To all your friends you're delirious so consumed in all your doom tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_

_'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say Words can't bring you down, oh no You are beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do No matter what we do (No matter what we say) No matter what we say (We're the song that's outta tune)(Full of beautiful mistakes) (And everywhere we go)And everywhere we go (The sun will always shine) The sun will always, always shine!(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)_

I hit those long and high notes with perfection. I smile to myself as the crowd cheers for those notes. I quickly glance down to the others and see Beck go 'woo!' I stifle back a laugh and finish my last notes.

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no We are beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no So don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today don't you bring me down today._

The audience erupts into applause and I can't help but smile. The others cheer before heading backstage. I walk off the stage and meet them.

"That was amazing!" Beck beams, hugging me tight. It feels like we never broke up. Everyone else hugs me, like they did for Tori not long ago.

"Jade's coming back with another song now!" The script reader exclaims. I wonder why he didn't say Andre's name.

"C'mon," I motion to him.

"Look, Jade. I want to do the duets with you, but something's pulling me back. I'm sorry," he says as the crowd is cheering. I have to go out there by myself again? I just nod and walk out on the stage. E.T. starts playing, but this version is so much cooler than the original. I love Katy Perry and all, but this was just addicting how it starts off slow with the piano.

_You're so hypnotizing_

I open my mouth to sing the next line that was originally Andre's part, but a familiar voice beats me to it. My head snaps to the left, seeing Beck Oliver climbing the steps, singing the line for me.

**Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?** _Your touch magnetizing_ **Feels like I am floating Leaves my body glowing** _They say, be afraid_ **You're not like the others Futuristic lover** _Different_ _**DNA**_ _They don't understand you_

I decide to just go with it and play along that this was the plan in the first place. Beck and I walk closer to each other.

_You're from a whole other world_ **(whole other world)** _A different dimension _**(different dimension)** _You open my eyes_ **(open my eyes)** _And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light_ _**Kiss me, k-k-k-kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, t-t-t-take me Wanna be your victim Ready for abduction**_ _Boy_, _**you're an alien**_ _Your touch so foreign_ _It's__** supernatural **__Extraterrestrial_

That's when the beat picked up and the drummer joined the piano. Beck and I got more into it, and I hate to admit it, but I was happy it was Beck instead of Andre.

_You're _**(you're)**_ so _**(so)**_ supersonic __**(supersonic) **__wanna feel your powers __**Stun me with your laser**__**your kiss is cosmic every move is magic**_

_You're from a_ _**whole other world A different dimension You open my eyes And I'm ready to go Lead me into the light Kiss me, kiss me Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, take me Wanna be a victim Ready for abduction**_ _Boy_, _**you're an alien**_ _Your touch so foreign_ _It's_ _**supernatural**_ _Extraterrestrial_

The guitarist started shredding the guitar and an electronic beat picked up with the drums and piano.

**I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways I'm tryin bathe my ape, (ape), In your milky way (way) I'm a legend I'm irreverent I be reverend I'll be so faaaaa-ar up We don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck Welcome to the danger zone Step into the fantasy You are not invited to the other side of sanity They're callin' me an alien **_**a big headed astronaut**_** Maybe it's because your boy alien has a lot**

_This is transcendental on another level Boy, you're my lucky star _**(you're my lucky star)**_ I wanna walk on your wavelength _**(oooohhh)**_ and be there when you vibrate for you I'll risk it all_

_**Kiss me, k-k-k-kiss me infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison Take me, ta-ta-take me wanna be a victim Ready for abduction**_ _Boy_, you're an alien _your touch so foreign_ _**It's supernatural Extraterrestrial**_

It ended with us being so close to each other it was hard not to kiss him. Dammit, I can't think like that. We went backstage with the audience still pumped up from our performance. I don't see the others anywhere. Beck turns to me.

"Look Jade, I shouldn't have broken up with you in the first place. It was the most stupidest mistake in my life and I can't tell you how-"

"Shut up and kiss me," I demand, smiling and cutting him off. He smiles back and we kiss, his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck, melting into his arms once again.

**Yeah, yeah. I know their part was really hard to understand. I somehow figured it out. But seriously, go on YouTube and look up E.T. The Voice and click on it. It's sooooo freaking cool. And this is only Part One of the concert. Part Two is next, obviously :p**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS VERY IMPROTANT MESSAGE! ALERT! Okay, so at the end of Chapter 7, I messed up on Beck's words. I was thinking about when they broke up and how Tori Saves Beck and Jade would turn out so I accidentally wrote his words wrong. Sorry! But, I fixed it in this chapter :)**

**Jade's POV**

"Look Jade, I know you broke up with me and I know I was being an ass when I didn't tell you and I really am-"

"Shut up and kiss me," I cut off Beck's rambling. He smiles at me before pressing his lips to mine. His arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile. But I see a glimpse of vibrant red hair when I open my eyes the slightest bit. I see Cat, Tori, Andre and Robbie all peeking from behind a corner. I break the kiss and glare at them.

"Stalkers, much?" I demand harshly. They blush. "Why were you watching us?"

"Oh, because this was the plan. Andre would say he can't sing with you and I forced Beck to go sing his parts. So, yeah, I'm devious." Cat smiles evilly. Well, as evilly as she can. "Just like you!" My facial expression hardens and I continue to glare at her. She yelps and hops behind Andre.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. "We have a few more songs to do. Let's get them done. I'm tired." Beck and I finished our duets, which were amazing, Robbie and Cat did theirs and then Andre and Tori did theirs. I was the last person to finish my solo parts. I walk back up to the stage, standing in front of the mic stand. I was singing Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. I was planning on singing this because of Beck, but, you know, we're back together. Shit happens.

_I still remember the look on your face Lit through the darkness at 1:58 the words that you whispered for just us to know you told me you loved me so why did you go away? Away_

The lyrics were so sad and depressing, but the melody was so slow and peaceful. I stared straight above me, refusing to look at the crowd. I saw Cat's hair and knew they were all watching with the rest of the crowd.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain Fresh on the pavement I ran off the plane That July 9th the beat of your heart it jumps through your shirt I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor Wearing your clothes All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss I never thought we'd have a last kiss Never imagined we'd end like this Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step The life of the party, you're showing off again And I roll my eyes and then You pull me in I'm not much for dancing But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go sit on the floor Wearing your clothes All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss Never thought we'd have a last kiss Never imagined we'd end like this Your name, forever the name on my lips_

I feel the heat behind my eyes and they begin to water, so I try to blink rapidly and refuse to look down. I will not cry in front of these people. Holly could be down there for all I know.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day and something reminds you, you wish you had stayed you can plan for a change in weather and time But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor Wearing your clothes All that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss Never thought we'd have a last kiss Never imagined we'd end like this Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss forever the name on my lips forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last..._

The song ends and the crowd goes wild. But, I still don't look at anyone because if I do, my eyes will connect with Beck and I don't want him to know I sang the song because of him. I run to the dressing room, locking it and staring at myself in the mirror. I sit on a stool and watch the tears crawl down my face, leaving a trail and leading more. Various knocks are pounding on the door, but I drown them out and a bunch of thoughts run through my mind like the real voices.

"_I'm not happy with our relationship!"_

Those words crushed me. I felt so embarrassed that he just announced that to the whole school, but I hurt more than anything. Then, I think of a good memory.

"_Tell me something you like."_

"_Like or love?"_

"…_love."_

"…_you."_

I swear that was one of our best moments in our relationship. I smile at the memory. But another memory haunts me.

"_One." He has to come out. He loves me._

"_Two." Okay, he's just taking his time. He'll come for you._

"_Three." Now he's just trying to be funny. It's not working._

"_Four." I was starting to get worried. But he was coming…right?_

"_Five!" Maybe he can't hear me._

"_Six." I hear a loud 'thump' so I wait a moment._

"_Seven." I feel like crying. But he has to come. He loves me._

"_Eight." He's seriously not being funny._

"_Nine." I swear…_

"_Ten." My voice cracks; he's not here. He loves you, so go inside. But I stop myself. He would be out here by now if he loved me. He doesn't love me. Love is a four letter lie. He shattered me. I let very few people in, and he was one of the special ones. But now I feel the need to let no one in. If he left me, so will everyone else. Tears form in my eyes as I walk to my car, start the engine and drive away._

That one just makes me cry even more. What if he didn't love me this time?

"WHAT?!" I finally yell to the others on the other side of the door.

"Come out!" Tori demands.

"Shut up!" I yell back at her. "Leave me alone!" They suddenly stop harassing me and I slump against the wall next to the door, my tears smudging my makeup. I have to ask him. I can't just _not _ask him. The question has been haunting me forever. I unlock the door and pull Beck in, quickly locking the door behind me.

"Why didn't you open the door?" I ask him.

**Oooohhh! Cliffhanger! :D I know it's short, but I'm tired.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Whoop whoop…chapter 10! Just to make this clear, they broke up at Tori's house, that heartbreaking episode we watched (seriously, I cried my eyes out. You could see the tears in Jade's eyes), then they got back together, broke in this story and then got back together. Jade's just asking him this. BTW, in the song, Cat is bold italics, Jade is italics and Tori is underline. Bold, italics and underline is all of them together.**

**Jade's POV**

"Why didn't you open the door?" I ask him. He looks slightly confused.

"Because you opened it for me?" He tries, referring when I just pulled him in here.

"You know what I mean," I snap at him. "I want to know what stopped you from opening the door at Tori's house and humiliating me in front of everybody."

"Jade, I was tired of fighting _all the time_," he says honestly. "I mean, it was just fight after fight and I was growing to be sick of it. You can't tell me you weren't sick of it." I don't answer him.

"I just wanted it to end. But it never did. I thought breaking up with you was the right thing to do for the both of us. Clearly, it wasn't. I'm sorry," Beck says sincerely, staring intently into my eyes. I know he means it so I nod.

"How did you feel when you got to ten?" He asks carefully.

"So what, now were playing 20 questions?" I tease. He smiles. "Honestly, I felt like I died if you really wanna know. I felt like crying. I felt like hating you. I felt like loving you. I felt like breaking your pretty little face. I felt like an emotional rollercoaster.

"Jade, I'm so-"

"I already know you're sorry," I interrupt him. "I'm not gonna make you say it again." We sit in silence for a second until he breaks it.

"Why did Tori come to me when you broke up with me a long time ago?" He asks. Oh, just peachy. I get to tell him how I whined to little miss perfect about him. The joy.

"Long story," I sigh. "Ask her. She can probably explain it better than me." I lean back on the couch since we have an intermission right now for our concert. Beck walks out, going to talk to Tori, most likely. I sigh before getting up and putting my ear against the door.

"Beck, she brought a kite to my house crying," Tori says in a 'duh' voice.

"A…a kite?" Beck asks, a little shocked that I would relate our relationship to a kite.

"It was a broken kite, to be exact," Tori corrects him. I roll my eyes. "She simply said, 'this kite is broken and someone needs to fix it.' She was talking about your relationship being a broken kite and that it needed to be fixed. Then, she ruined my pillow with her makeup smudged and smeared on it from crying over you. The thing that shocked me Is that she came to me for help."

"A…a kite? Or relationship resembles to a kite?" Beck is still shocked I brought a kite.

"Get over the kite! I'm not done with the story!" Tori quickly snaps at him. "Then, she asked me to go talk to you because you rejected her."

"Oh," is all Beck says. After that long story, all he says is 'oh?' Whatever. I go back and sit on the comfy, squishy couch and put my headphones. I play Innocent by Taylor Swift and slowly close my eyes, eventually falling asleep.

"Jade," the voice comes in and out of my mind. "Jade, you gotta change for the rest of the concert." I slowly open my eyes, leaning on my elbows as I barely sit up.

"What?" I say my voice hoarse from sleeping. I squint, my eyes still adjusting to the light. I suddenly realize I'm being way too nice for just waking up.

"Turn that shit off!" I yell throwing a pillow at the light switch. I groan and dig back into the couch.

"Jade…" Beck sighs.

"Don't interrupt my sleeping!" I yell.

"Fine!" I can picture him holding his hands up in defense. "Don't get up! But everyone else is ready to go onstage again without you!" I just mumble something I don't even understand. Beck groans before I hear him walk out and shut the door. Three minutes. I'll give myself three more minutes to sleep.

Of course my plan didn't go as I planned. I end up waking up ten minutes later. I quickly get up and change. After I get dressed I redo my makeup and brush my natural curly hair. I walk out and spot a coffee maker on one of the makeup counters. I take a cup and fill it up with coffee before putting sugar in it and snapping the lid on. I chug it down fast, knowing I have to get back onstage. But I should not have done that. I begin to get hyper and bounce a little bit. I realize I put way more sugar than I normally do into my coffee. Cat, Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie suddenly come into view and I jump over to them.

"Whoa, girl." Andre stares at me. "Calm down."

"What if I don't wanna calm down? What if I wanna bounce off the walls?! Huh? HUH?!" I ramble, still jumping.

"My God," Beck mutters under his breath. "She's on a coffee rush."

"Coffee rush?" Tori questions stupidly.

"It's like a sugar rush except with coffee," Cat explains. "Is it the girls' turn to sing now?"

"Yep," Robbie smiles. Cat, Tori and I walk on stage and the beat to Turn Me On starts playing.

Doctor, doctor, need you back home baby, Doctor, doctor, where ya at? Give me something _**I need your love, I need your love, I need your lovin'**_ _you got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

_**My body needs a hero, come and save me**_ _Something tells me you know how to save me_ I've been feeling weird oh, oh I need you _**To Come and rescue me**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Make me come alive, come on and turn me on**_ Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on _I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on Turn me on_, turn me on, turn me on, t-turn me on

Oh you make it, make it right _**My temperature is super high**__**If I scream if I cry**__ It's only cause I feel alive_ _**My body needs a hero, come and save me**_ _Something tells you know how to save me_ I've been feeling weird oh, oh I need you Come and rescue me

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH_

_**Make me come alive, come on and turn me on **_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on _I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on Turn me on,_ _**turn me on, turn me on, t-turn me on**_

You've got my life in the palm of your hands _**(palm of your hands)**_ Come save me now, I know you can _**(I know you can)**_ _I know you can save me and make me feel alive_

_**Make me come alive, come on and turn me on Touch me, save my life, come on and I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on**_

I would explain the crowd, but right now I am just so damn tired I don't have the energy. The others and I do one last song before the crowd starts disappearing, finally. I collapse on the couch in dressing room, immediately falling asleep.

**Yes, it's short I know.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**So guys… I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated. I was at my dad's house Thursday and he has no internet, Friday I went to the mall with my friends and then I had to go back to my dad's house, yesterday I had a basketball game to cheer for because I'm a cheerleader and I stayed with my dad again. **

**Jade's POV**

There has been so much kayas going on at school. Today was the last day of school before Winter Break and Sikowitz is making us do Secret Santa _again. _Luckily, this time I don't have to buy for Tori. I have to buy for Cat, which will be extremely easy since it's like shopping for a three year old. The apartment has been so lonely since Jennifer flew out to her parents in South Carolina yesterday with her dog. I kinda wanna a puppy for Christmas. Not a Chihuahua because those thing are just down right annoying with their yapping and shaking and peeing. I wouldn't mind a Dalmatian or a Pit Bull. Now those things are pretty damn cool.

"Hi, Jadey!" Cat says as I sit at our usual lunch table at school.

"Don't call me that," I instantly snap at her. She pouts before sitting across me. Tori is the next one to come over with a burrito and makes the worst decision by sitting next to me. I throw her a death glare and she scoots away from me. Beck and Robbie come over and Beck sits next to me. Andre comes with his damn keyboard taking up the whole damn table.

"Hey Robbie, what do you want for Christmas?" Tori asks him.

"To be your boyfriend," he smiles.

"No," Tori says.

"Well then, I don't know," he answers. I twirl my fork around in my salad. Tori could not make it any more obvious that she was his secret Santa. Idiot.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Cat asks me.

"I don't know," I shrug. "I want a Dalmatian." Andre almost chokes on his drink and Tori spits out her food back on her tray.

"A-a Dalmatian? Like, the dog?" Tori stutters.

"No, like the pill," I say sarcastically. "Of course the dog!"

"Why do you want a dog?" Andre asks in disgust.

"Is there something wrong with me wanting a dog?" I snap at him, standing up. He leans back a little bit when I pull my scissors out of my boot.

"N-no I just didn't think someone like you would want a-"

"Well I do, okay?! I'm a human being like the rest of you!" I yell at everyone before slinging my bag over my shoulder and storming off. But I turn back around and face Andre. I take my salad and shove it down his shirt before stomping back off. I enter the janitor's closet and lean up against the cold cement wall, slowly sliding down it. Don't people just understand I'm still a person and that I have emotions and feelings like a normal person? I just dress differently, act a little more snarky and treat people differently. I mean, I still have a boyfriend, I still have friends and I still have a soul. I just don't get it. I slowly get up after a few more minutes since Beck hasn't come after me yet. I open the door, but suddenly stop when I see Holly and Beck.

Kissing.

I just stand there, totally and completely shocked. Beck pulls away and backs up, staring at me.

"Jade, it's not what you think." His sweet, warm brown eyes are full of hurt. I would yell at both of them, but I don't even know what to say.

"She kissed me," he tries again.

"Oh, you guys got back together?" Holly suddenly asks, but I know she's not that stupid. This suddenly sets me up as anger bubbles inside of me.

"SHUT UP!" I scream at the top of my lungs to her. "You knew we were back together! You knew that when we walked into to school that Monday holding hands! Quit acting like you're blind!"

"Why aren't you mad at your boyfriend?" She asks me. She's got a point. I turn to Beck.

"Jade, please. Let me-"

"There's nothing to explain," I interrupt him before slamming the exit doors and walking to my apartment. I don't even know what to think. Should I believe him? I unlock the door and walk in, tossing my bag carelessly next to my combat boots. I go straight to my room and change into black yoga pants with a grey lacey tank top. I throw my clothes I had on before and toss them in my dirty clothes hamper before walking out in the living room and turning on the TV. There is nothing good on. I sigh and walk in the kitchen, grabbing the tub of chocolate peanut butter cup ice cream and a spoon. I shovel the spoon into it, watching a recording of The Voice. The doorbell rings and I groan before setting my ice cream down and walking to the door.

"Please," Beck says as I open it, drenched in rain that I didn't even realize was coming down so hard. I sigh but let him in.

"Jade, I didn't kiss her. I went to go find you and she ran into me. She tried to convince me I love her and she kissed me. I didn't kiss back. Please, Jade."

"I know you didn't kiss her," I sigh in defeat.

"Thank God," he smiles.

"Besides, you don't have the nerve to do it. I would break into your RV and you would suddenly wake up bald the next morning." We kiss, but then he pulls away. I glare at him.

"We have to go back to school. You have to give Cat her present." Beck drags me to my room. I change back into my clothes, grab her present and we drive back to the school. I hear loud music coming from inside. Beck opens the door for me and I see Cat, Andre, Tori and Robbie singing Christmas carols. Oh hell no. I try to turn back around, but Beck holds me firmly as they sing Jingle Bells.

"Kill me now," I groan. Beck suddenly leaves and takes a red and green mic. I swear, if he starts singing to me- too late. He's already walking to me and everyone is in the hallway watching.

"Beck!" I yell as I back up, trying to get him to stop. The song finally ends before he can embarrass me and him any longer.

"If you're going to sing, can't you sing something else?" I beg him.

"Or you can sing," he places the mic in my hands.

"Fine," I snap. "But I'm not singing some dumb Christmas carol like the rest of you idiots."

"Grunch," I hear Tori mumble into her mic.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"Nothing!" She says nervously. I walk up to the DJ.

"Dream on, The Voice performance by Amanda Brown. Play it," I demand. He immediately does. I walk onto the stage and hear the music start.

_Every time when I look in the mirror All these lines on my face getting clearer The past is gone It went by, like dusk to dawn Isn't that the way Everybody's got the dues in life to pay_

Yeah, sure it's not what everyone expected, but it's a song and I like it.

_I know nobody knows where it comes and where it goes I know it's everybody sin You got to lose to know how to win Half my life Is books written pages Live and learn from fools and From sages You know it's true, oh All these things you do come back to you_

_Sing it with me, sing for a year Sing it for the laughter sing it for the tear Sing it with me, just for today maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away_

_Yeah, sing with me; sing for the year Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear Sing with me, just for today maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

_Dream on Dream on Dream on Dream until your dreams come true Dream on Dream on Dream on Dream until your black and blue Dream on Dream on Dream on Dream on Dream on Dream on Dream on_

I hit the high note perfectly. Everybody cheers. I smile to myself.

_Sing with me, sing for the year Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear Sing with me, just for today Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away Sing with me, sing for the year Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear Sing with me, just for today Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away._

Everybody, of course, explodes into cheers. I walk down and walk straight to Cat.

"That was so cool!" She exclaims, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah here," I shove her the wrapped up present. She gasps in awe at the black plush giraffe.

"OMG! JADEY GOT ME A GIRAFFE!" She yells, running around the whole school and yelling. I roll my eyes.

**So yeah… not that exciting.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hi peeps! So, yes, Jade's dad is still in the picture. He's just not back in the story…yet. It'll probably be more chapters until he finds them at Karaoke Dokie. And just so everyone knows, I'm on Turkey Break so I'll be able to update a lot :)**

**Jade's POV**

So, Tori is apparently having a Christmas party tonight. Apparently, we're supposed to bring our Secret Santa gifts. Too bad I already gave Cather Christmas present. I told Beck to drop me off so I could change. Tori is making everyone wear Christmas colors, dress like elves and reindeer and bring the present. I'm only doing it because the person with the best outfit gets some kind of cash prize. I better get a huge amount of cash and Tori knows it.

I rummage through my closet, pulling out all the Christmas themed clothing I can possibly find. I threw green and red shirts on my bed, my red elf boots, Santa hat, Christmas dress from last year when I performed and red tights. I can't wear the dress because Tori said that would be cheating, not that I care. I just really want some cha ching in my purse. I have another Christmas dress in here somewhere that's very similar, it's just is longer and sits right above my knees. I finally find it and put it on my bed, along with my boots and Santa hat. I take a shower, washing out my purple highlights. After I dry my hair, I comb green and red coloring in my hair. I curl it before I grab my makeup bag. I apply white eye shadow before lacing my eyelashes with cat eye mascara. I use liquid eyeliner to make cat eyes. I brush on blush and glide on red lipstick before slipping into my dress. I pull on black fishnet tights and slide on my boots. When I check the time, Beck suddenly knocks on the door.

"Coming!" I shout from my room, shoving my phone into my black purse. I run to the door, opening it and walking out. Beck is dressed as an elf.

"You look incredibly hot, but you're still shorter than me." Beck smirks as we climb in his car. Dammit! He's an elf, I have on heels but yet I'm still shorter than him.

"Shut up," I growl at him. "Nice hat, Buddy."

"That movie is hilarious and I don't care what you say about it," Beck defends his favorite Christmas movie, Elf. It was pretty funny; I just don't like laughing involuntary.

"I hope Vega isn't playing that movie in her little theater room," I groan.

"Too bad because I already requested it," Beck smiles. I groan louder and toss my head back.

"Don't be a grunch," I hear Beck mumble. I widen my eyes and snap my head towards him.

"Excuse me?" I snap, eyeing him as he parks on Tori's crowded street.

"Kidding," he smiles, leaning in to kiss me. I smile after he pulls away.

"You got a little bit of red lips now," I use my thumbs to wipe it off of him. We get out of the car and he takes my hand as we walk in her house. Damn. She went all out for this party. None of the lights were on because twinkling Christmas lights hung from the ceiling, dangling around random things and wrapped around her windows. Stockings lined her fireplace, which held Christmas tree smelling candles inside of it. She had a huge Christmas tree that actually had pretty cool ornaments on it. There were some that were Christmas trees, gingerbread men, stars and presents cut out of CDs. She had a few weird looking tree things around the house and a bunch of presents were under every six of them.

"Look, Jadey! I'm a Christmas tree!" Cat is wearing a green dress with lights wrapped around her. "I like your outfit, too! You guys are like, matching!" She giggles. I roll my eyes. Make the World Move by Christina Aguilera was booming through the speakers. I actually like this song. It has a good beat to it. Tori, Andre and Robbie join us.

"Come dance!" Cat giggles, grabbing my hand.

"I don't wanna dance!" I lie, because I kinda did. Just not in front of everyone here. My reputation would be ruined.

"Here! Have one of these cool jello drinks!" Cat hands me a shot glass.

"Cat, it's called a jello shot," I tell her after I toss the drink down my throat. Damn, that burns. But I chug like three more. Suddenly I feel a little weird, but screw it. I begin dancing with Cat and Beck walks up to us.

"Thought you didn't wanna dance?" Beck smiles.

"I think _you _said that," I giggle.

"Jade, are you drunk?" He asks.

"No, silly!" I punch his arm playfully.

"My God," I hear him mutter. He doesn't believe me, but I don't care because-

"LIFE IS GOOD!" I finish for myself out loud. Beck just stares at me. We keep dancing, and then we go and watch Elf. I laugh so hard when he runs into the cab and apologizes. Everyone just stares at me, but I don't care because-

"LIFE IS GOOD!" I yell out loud. Beck pinches the bridge of his nose next to me. I just shrug and we finish the rest of the movie. We all pile out of the theater and back to the living room, dancing away. After a few more hours, people begin to leave. Everyone is eventually gone except for Cat, Tori, Robbie, Andre, Beck and I. I steal clothes from Tori, black yoga pants and an ugly t-shirt. The doorbell rings and I open it, not bothering to see who it is.

"Dad?" I gasp. This gets everyone's attention. Cat squeals and jumps behind the kitchen counter. My head begins throbbing and Robbie joins her. Tori is still upstairs while Andre and Beck are standing bravely in the middle of the living room.

"Jade, who's here?" Tori calls from upstairs.

"You don't wanna know," I mumble under my breath. Suddenly, I'm pinned up against the wall, my dad's arm pushing up against my neck. I struggle to breathe as it becomes hitched in my throat. His breath reeks of alcohol.

"What did you just say?"

**Cliffhanger O_o Bet you weren't expecting that ;) I didn't even expect it. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Whoop whoop! Chapter 13! I dip dyed my hair purple ;)**

**Jade's POV**

I cannot believe this. My father, who doesn't even deserve that title, found me. How the hell did he find me?

"How the hell…did you find me?" I say in between breaths. Beck or Andre couldn't help because my dad would shoot me if they took one step to me. Beck's face is red in anger and you could practically see the flames glowing in his eyes.

"This thing called a tracking device," my dad smirks. "I tracked your phone, punk."

"Oh yeah, I'm the one who's the punk," I snap at him. His arm digs farther up my neck.

"You shouldn't have said that," he growls. "Now, Kill." Kill? Who the hell is Kill? But I figure it out when a huge, muscular tan man walks in with ropes. Two other guys come in after him. They all look exactly the same; a tough shell that's easy to crack.

"Tie up the pretty boy first," my father demands. His name is not pretty boy!

"No!" I begin to squirm in his arms. "Don't touch him!"

"Shut up!" My father slams my head against the wall. I suddenly stop, but not because of him telling me to. I stop because the room starts to spin. I see Beck, Cat and Andre being dragged out of the house first. They come back for Tori and Robbie. Probably because they didn't make as much noise as the others. I'm the last one dragged out to the black van.

"That doesn't look like a criminal's car at all," I sarcastically say. A searing pain shoots up my back and I yelp as I'm thrown in the back of the criminal van. I just crawl up in a ball, one hot tear trailing down my cheek. I feel familiar arms pull me up and I rest my head on Beck's chest. The sudden reality hits me in the chest like a ton of bricks.

We've just been kidnapped.

The ride there is silent besides Cat sobbing into Robbie's shirt, soaking it with tears. She should drink her tears since it's probably gonna be the only water she'll get. Andre has his arm slung over Tori's shoulders protectively. He's trying to be strong by holding his emotions in. I know Tori is about to break down because she's shaking and blinking so rapidly. The doors suddenly fly open and I see Kill and the other two guys.

"Get the ditz girl first," Kill orders.

"No," I say firmly, lifting my head off of Beck's chest.

"No?" he questions, threating. This probably isn't the smartest thing to do right now, but I refuse to let them take Cat. I have to hold my ground.

"You're not going to touch her," I say in a low, dangerous voice.

"It's either her or pretty boy. Choose," Kill decides. I'm still not satisfied with his name. Before I can protest, Beck is already standing up.

"Stop it," I try to tell him, but he doesn't listen. He lets those guys take him roughly into some dingy looking house.

"I'm sorry, Jadey." Cat coughs hoarsely from crying so much.

"Cat, it's not your fault. Beck would've gone anyway." I give her a sympathetic look. One of the other guys comes back.

"I have to take the ditz," he says in an apologetic tone. "I won't hurt her." For some reason, I believe him. He gently pulls her down from the van and leads her to the house. The process continues until we're all in the basement of the house. Apparently, we all have nicknames. Cat's the ditz, Beck's pretty boy, Andre is dreadlocks, Robbie's the nerd, Tori's goody two-shoes and I'm the punk Goth chic. The nice guy comes in.

"Alright, I'm just gonna say it since there's no reason to sugarcoat it," he begins. "I'm Sam. Your dad tracked your phone, obviously. He's making us use nicknames with all of you instead of using your real names. Once or twice a day, he will come in here and demand one of you to come upstairs." Beck's arm tightened around my waist at his words. Sam continues speaking.

"When you go upstairs, he will hurt you. A lot. If you protest, it will only get worse and he'll keep you up there longer. But if you snap too much, he will bring your absolute favorite person from here in there to watch him destroy you. Don't say anything about this conversation, do you understand?" He ended his sentence firmly and we all nodded our heads in sync.

"Unfortunately, he sent me in here to take punk Goth girl," he gives me an apologetic look. Beck's arm tightens so much around my waist it hurts, but I couldn't care less.

"No," Beck states.

"Beck-"

"I said no," he tells me firmly. "You're my girl, not his. And you're not going up there if I can keep you safe down here." I've never seen him act like this before. He's acting so… possessive and protective? Angry, maybe? I don't even know.

"Look pretty boy, if you don't let me take her I'll have to send her dad up here," Sam says.

"Then get him!" Beck responds quickly, causing me to jump. Sam sighs and walks up the stairs to the first floor.

"Beck, you'll make it worse for her," Andre tries to convince him.

"Not if she doesn't go up there," Beck says stubbornly.

"But, Beck-"

"I said no!" beck suddenly cuts Andre off. Andre throws his head back and groans.

"I give up," he throws his hand in the air. The door flings open from the top of the stairs and we all go stiff, except for Beck.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, pretty boy." My dad leans down in front of Beck's face, but Beck doesn't move a muscle and keeps his poker face on.

"I can take her up there easily with nothing said, or we can shoot her. Your choice," my father says harshly. I try to stay calm and Beck reluctantly lets go of me. My dad pulls me up roughly and I slowly drag my combat boots across the floor.

"Don't take her!" Beck suddenly yells and I hear him scramble to his feet. I turn my head around, but before I can react my dad has a pocket knife lodged into Beck's arm.

"Beck!" I scream, wide-eyed. He falls to the ground in pain as my father gets his knife back, smirking. Tears stroll down my face as my dad slings me over his shoulders. The last thing I see in the basement is the others crowding around Beck as he continues to scream my name. The door slams shut behind my dad and I. He plants me harshly in Kill's arms, restraining me.

"Nice to see you again, Jadelyn." My father doesn't wipe his smirk off his face.

"Don't call me that," I manage to snap at him. His smirk disappears as anger replaces it.

"Maybe you'll learn to respect me after a lesson," he sneers. He lights the tip of his knife with a match. The same knife he used to hurt Beck.

"Brand her," he simply says, handing the sizzling hot knife to the other guy who always stayed silent. He handed another to Sam. The other guy enjoys making the first cut across my chest, making my heart burst in the flames. I scream in pain as the cuts keep coming. Soon enough burns and cuts cover my stomach, chest, arms and legs. One big gash sits across my neck.

"Take her back," my father demands. Sam takes me and doesn't hurt me as much when Kill held me. He takes me down the stairs to the basement where beck is still screaming my name.

"First aid kit hidden behind the bookcase," Sam whispers in my ear before leaving the basement.

"Jade," Beck gasps as he hovers over me. I'm lying on the cold cement floor, shivering from pain.

"Don't hurt yourself anymore, Beck," I tell him in a strained voice. "Tori, look behind the bookshelf." She does as I say, successfully finding the first aid kit. She hands it to me and it causes me a lot of pain, but I sit up and find a role of thread and a needle.

"Give me your arm," I demand to Beck. He does as I say. I stich up his arm good before laying back down. I make him swallow down two pain relieving pills.

"What about you?" He asks me in a hoarse voice.

"I'll be fine," I croak out.

"No, you won't." He grabs the bottle of peroxide and pours it over my cuts, causing me wince. He apologizes after every one. I tell him not to use band-aids because my dad will notice, so my arms are wrapped up in strips of Beck's shirt. He gently takes me back to our corner and his arm goes back to the same place. We kiss for a moment and it gives me the slightest hope we'll live through this. I lay my head on his shoulder, falling into a restless sleep.

**Well… I liked it even though it was intense and depressing. OMG just got back from seeing Breaking Dawn Part 2! Epic movie! I started crying at the end :'( my friends and I decided it was so good that we're going back again. And that is settled.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Went to see Breaking Dawn AGAIN last night- BEST MOVIE OF THE YEAR BESIDES THE HUNGER GAMES! AriRedVelvetBow, I know how you feel! I felt like I lost my mind when I realized it was just her vision! :') Anyway, sorry I didn't update, my internet wasn't working properly.**

**Jade's POV**

I felt like a walking corpse. I was longing for thirst since we've all only gotten one bottle of water tossed down to us, along with some crappy McDonald's.

"We need to find a way out of here," Tori states.

"No chiz," I snap at her. She looks at me with what she calls a glare.

"Catherine Obvious," I mock her. She rolls her eyes. Suddenly, the door slams open and the tension grows in the dingy little basement.

"Let's go, pretty boy." I hear my father's voice from the top of the stairs. Fear spreads all through me as I clutch onto Beck's arm.

"Please," I beg, looking into him with pleading eyes.

"I'll be back," he says, kissing my forehead before standing up. Tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Beck," I manage to say. He turns around.

"I love you," I choke out.

"I love you, too." He smiles before walking up the stairs. I hear the door slam shut and a big thump. My eyes snap to the door as I hear Beck's cry. Panic washes over me as I stand up, stammering up the wooden staircase. I begin to pound on the door, calling screaming Beck's name.

"Jade, it's no use." I hear Tori's voice.

"Don't say that!" I yell at her before turning back to the door. I continue kicking the door when suddenly it opens. Someone grabs my arms and roughly pushes me out to the room where I was earlier. Tears blur my vision, but I see Beck tied to the furnace, being punched and kicked by my father.

"Stop!" I try to lunge for him, but I'm held back. I can tell beck is about to pass out.

"You'll kill him!" I scream.

"That's what I'm going for," my father snaps at me. My eyes widen and I continue squirming.

"Now, Andre!" I yell. We had a plan all set up. What, you think we just sat in that dark basement thinking about ponies and candy? I don't think so. Andre punches the guy restraining me and I'm suddenly free. Well, thrown on the floor. I quickly jump to my feet, pouncing on my dad. I see Kill passed out on the floor, Andre breathing heavily above him. He notices me and immediately tackles my dad. I crawl to Beck and untie the rope around his hands. He collapses to the ground, his breathing shallow. The fire alarm goes off and I see smoke in the air. I peek in the kitchen and see another guy started a fire. On purpose because he drops more matches onto the heated stove. Everyone starts coughing as the flames gain more power and inch towards us. My father is nowhere to be seen, along with Kill and Sam. Robbie and Tori are already outside, coughing on the ground.

"C'mon, Jade!" Cat calls through a fit of coughs.

"No! I can't leave Beck!" I tell her, smoke entering my lungs.

"We'll come back for him!" Andre says, his words muffled since his shirt is covering his mouth and nose. I ignore him and keep trying to wake up. Andre pulls Cat out of the house as the fire expands.

"Beck, wake up!" I cough. He doesn't budge. I start to panic even more and stare at the fire surrounding us. I grab Beck's arms and toss them over my shoulders as I hold him on my back.

"God, you're heavy." I gasp for more air as I try to find a way out. I finally find an opening, but my eyelids begin to droop. I cough more as I walk slowly through the burning house.

"Jade," I hear Beck say in my ear. "What happened?"

"You…beating up…stove fire," I say before collapsing to the ground. I feel Beck's weight lifted off me as he takes me in his arms, carrying me through the flames. I keep my eyes closed as I cough more.

"Stay awake, Jade. Stay awake," Beck's voice comes in and out of my mind. I suddenly feel fresh air on my lips as I open my eyes. I notice were outside as I stop coughing.

"Guys, I think we need to go," Robbie says nervously. "Your dad and that big guy are coming from behind the house." We all jump to our feet and start running. I'm probably running at a pace of 95mph since I'm all the way in the front. As I glance behind me, I see Beck and Cat restrained in arms. I turn around and see a knife glinting against Beck's throat.

"Can't save pretty boy now," my father says. I immediately kick him straight in the head, causing him to fall. Beck staggers his way towards the others as I knock my dad out, throwing punches to his head numerous times. I take the knife and glare at Kill.

"You want some of this?" I threaten, pointing the knife towards him. He shakes his head before letting Cat go and running back to his house. We all make out journey back to the house, extremely exhausted.

**Short… I know. But I'm stuffed from Thanksgiving. Oh right; HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hehe… I just had to make jade a Twihard who just loves Edward… XD**

**Jade's POV**

"Hurry up, Jade!" Beck yells from the living room. "We're just going to the movies!" I know, this probably the biggest mistake of my life moving in with a bunch of idiots, but I did. I now live with little miss perfect and puppet boy. I used to be able to tolerate hanging out with Andre, but now all I hear is that damn keyboard playing right across the hall. And Cat's room is right next to mine so all I hear is her talking to her giraffes about her brother. Tori is across the hall, but that girl never shuts up on that phone! In Robbie's room all I hear is Rex telling him off, which results in me stomping in there and ripping his arm off. Now Beck, he's right next to me but all I hear is him vaguely singing. I don't know why that kid just doesn't sing like everyone else in this house.

"Everyone's waiting." Beck suddenly appears in my room, sitting on my bed.

"I'm coming!" I snap at him, grabbing my purse and looking at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a ruffle black tank top, my black leather jacket, black skirt, ripped tights and my black combat boots. I walk out of my room, Beck following me.

"Yay! We're going!" Cat giggles.

"You better be happy Beck's making me let you come because otherwise you would be pinned-" I try to continue, but Beck covers my mouth.

"That's enough," Beck warns me, shooting me a look. I glare at him as Tori joins us, walking down the stairs behind Andre.

"You people annoy me." I walk out the door, dragging myself to Andre's car. Beck and I sit in the third row, where we always sit. Cat and Tori sit in front of us.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Robbie questions.

"Um, the front?' I say in a stupid voice, crossing my eyes. Everyone laughs except Robbie.

"I can't sit in the front! It's dangerous," Robbie says quietly. Is this guy serious?

"Then sit in the middle of them!" I snap at him, referring to the second row. He sighs before squeezing in between Cat and Tori.

"Someone's grumpy," I hear Andre mumble.

"I am _not _grumpy, idiot!" I shout at him, causing him to jump as we pull on the road.

"Liar," Robbie mutters. I glare at him.

"Goth chic got some deep psychological problems," Rex laughs. I undo my seat belt and jump on Robbie, trying to get Rex. Everyone's yelling stuff I can't hear.

"Beck chill your girlfriend down!" Andre shouts from the driver's seat.

"I'm trying!" Beck shouts back. "She's not the easiest to control!" His arms wrap around my waist, but I fight his grip.

"Tell your stupid puppet to keep his damn mouth shut!" I scream at Robbie.

"Language!" Cat gasps and covers her ears.

"Don't call him a puppet!" Robbie whines.

"I can call him a puppet if I want to!" I yell at him, reaching for Rex.

"Man get this freak away from me!" Rex says.

"Robbie!" I yell.

"What?! I can't control what he says!" He says.

"Yes you can! Your hand is shoved up his ass!" I yell at him.

"Lalalalalala," I hear Cat saying, apparently blocking out my profanity. When I finally can reach Rex, I'm yanked away and pinned down on the car seats. Beck's hands are holding mine tightly and his knees are on the floor. Cat's still going on with her singing business.

"Shut up!" I scream at her. She stops. Everyone soon goes back to their conversations as Beck is glaring at me. I glare right back at him.

"Jade," he says in a warning tone.

"Beck," I mock him.

"What's your problem?" He asks me.

"What's my problem?" I prompt. "I'll tell you my problem. My problem is that that stupid puppet said I have deep psychological problems when I don't! And then everyone gets mad at me when I try to handle it!"

"You don't handle it very well, babe." I relax the slightest bit at his last word. I know he knows because he releases his grip the slightest bit.

"Kiss me," I demand.

"I'm not supposed to reward you, so no." Beck smirks. I glare at him.

"No?" I repeat. "Alright, Oliver. If you're not going to kiss me, then I'm not kissing you for a whole week."

"Is this a challenge?" He asks, his smirk not fading. "Alright, West. But you're gonna be the first one to lose it."

"We'll see about that," I doubt his words as he lets me go. I get up and scoot myself the farthest away from him.

"No physical contact, either Oliver. No skin on skin," I warn him.

"Oh, I've got this," he smiles widely as we pull up in the parking lot. I climb out, successfully shoving my butt in Beck's face.

"Six tickets for Breaking Dawn," Beck says to the girl at the counter. I swear if he starts hitting on her- too late. He's tossing her that flirtatious smile as she flips her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder. I'm fuming but I refuse to show it.

"Here," he smiles as he hands me my ticket. I snatch it from him as we walk inside. Disturbia by Rihanna was playing faintly through the theater. I walk up to the food counter, pulling out my wallet.

"I'll have medium popcorn, a box of Crunch and a medium Sprite," I tell the nerdy guy behind the counter.

"$10.50," the boy says. This movie food is way over priced but they have this thing where you can put your own butter on your popcorn so whatever. I hand him the cash and he exchanges it for my stuff.

"Cat carry my drink," I order. She grabs it as I grab the candy and popcorn, walking over to the popcorn station.

"I could've bought you food," Beck whispers in my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. Dammit, Oliver. I shrug him off as I lather my popcorn with a bunch of butter. I take my drink from Cat, shoving my candy in my purse. I walk in the theater and sit right in the middle of the second to last row of the empty seats. Thankfully, no one was here yet. The gang comes in and Beck sits next to me.

"I'm not falling for it, Oliver," I snap at him before getting up and taking my stuff to go sit at the very top, right behind Cat. That girl talks too much during movies anyway. What's gonna happen next? When is the movie starting? When is the movie ending? Did he just say a bad word? That's all that I hear when I sit next to her in the movie theater. Other people start to come in, but luckily no one sits at the top row. Until these two strange people come and sit right in between me. They both have on matching black hoodies and their hoodies are over their head.

"Are you people trying to rob the place or something?" I laugh a little, staring at them. "If you're trying to make yourself not noticeable, you're failing horribly. You're actually drawing more attention to yourself."

"Doubt it," the one on my left says. It's a dude, that's for sure. And he has an accent. A hot accent. This will surely make Beck jealous. Suddenly, a tan hand reaches in my popcorn, taking a handful.

"This is the best popcorn," he says with his mouth open. He doesn't have an accent like the other guy, but he's a guy.

"Excuse you," I snap at him. "I remember this popcorn coming out of my wallet."

"Maybe your memory is wrong," he says; I can hear the smirk in his voice. Okay, these guys are seriously messing with me.

"What's your name?" The British dude asks me.

"Jade," I answer plainly.

"That name suits you," he says. "You're kind of intimidating. But in a good way."

"That's what I want," I smile. The lights dim down and they slip their hoods off, but my eyes stay glued to the screen. I am not missing one part of this movie. After a few boring commercials, one catches my eye. It's The Hunger Games. The pin turns into the cover of Catching Fire, and I begin to freak out.

"Oh my God," I say as lean forward. But nothing happens. I huff loudly before slouching back in my seat. The movie begins and I sit back up.

This better not be real. Carlisle just got his head ripped off! Oh my God, and Jasper! And then Edward fell down that crack in the Earth.

OH MY GOD.

I will not cry. I will not cry. But I will cry. A single tear falls down my cheek and I sniffle. Beck turns to look at me.

"Are you crying?" he asks in disbelief.

"Shut up!" I snap at him. He turns back around.

"You like Edward, huh?" The British guy asks. I just nod and suddenly Edward comes out of the crack. I silently cheer to myself. And then everything is back to normal. No one is dead. Alice is still showing a vision to Aro. Oh! That scene was her vision! I feel like I've lost my mind. I take my hands out of my hair. After a few minutes it ends. I follow those two guys out of the theater.

"Hey! I told you who I was! Now tell me who you are!" I snap at them. They turn around, a huge black basket in the tan one's hands. They finally reveal themselves.

I was sitting next to Robert Pattinson and Taylor Launtner!

I begin to scream inside as they walk towards me. They hand me the basket of goodies, filled with Twilight treats. I happily take it.

"Congrats!" Taylor says. "You're the winner! You and your five other friends get to go on a weeklong trip to New York!" But I didn't sign up for anything. Oh well, it's mine now! Ha! They hug me before putting their hoodies back on and wandering off. A few seconds later, I immediately drop the basket and begin jumping and screaming.

"Did you see that?! Did you see that?!" I shout to the others. "Edward and Jacob hugged me!" After I calm down and pick my basket back up, I face them.

"Alright, who did it? Who signed up for the contest?" I ask them, my arms crossed. I turn to Beck.

"Was it you, Oliver?" I ask him. He just shakes his head, being oddly quiet. Everyone else denies it. One of them did it. I just have a feeling.

The ride home is strangely quiet. I ignore it as we get inside and I walk up the stairs to my room, placing the basket proudly next to my bed. I change into cozy zebra pants and a black V-neck shirt. I take my basket and walk into the living room, sitting on the ground with my legs crossed. Inside is all of the movies- besides the last one- packed inside and they're signed by the cast. Autographs, the plane tickets, t-shirts, a Pearphone case, a Twilight to go cup, necklaces, bracelets, bags, key chains, locker posters, posters, Pearpad case, signed books, Bella's engagement ring, a car sticker that says _I drive like a Cullen_, all of the soundtracks, the dolls of the three (not that I would ever take them out of the box) and- they didn't.

"Ahh!" I scream as I pull out the foldable 6 feet cut outs of Edward and Jacob.

"Beck did it!" Cat suddenly cries out. She gasps and covers her mouth, then Beck covers it and then her other hand goes over his.

"He what?" I ask, standing up.

"He won that for you," Cat gulps. "For your birthday since it's next week." I walk over to Beck and kiss him.

"You know you lost." He smiles against my lips.

"I know." I mumble as we keep kissing.

**Yeah I know that would probably never happen but, hey… a girl can dream. And once I started writing I just couldn't stop.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**So guys… unfortunately this story will be coming to an end soon :( There will be a few more chapters, which I will make extremely long and they will be filled with tons of drama XD so stay tuned!**

**Jade's POV**

"Cat! Tori! Whose ugly yellow and pink tank top is this?" I holler from my room, looking in disgust at the tank top. Tori comes running in!

"Don't rip it to shreds!" She yells, reaching for the tank top. I throw it at her.

"I should have," I mutter under my breath. I continue taking my clothes out of the basket, stuffing some of them in my suitcase for New York. I am bringing a ton of stuff, since I have no idea what we'll be doing.

"C'mon, guys! Let's decorate the tree!" Cat squeals. I turn around and see her red hair flash by. I groan, but walk out to the living room, my pajamas still on and my music still playing.

"Yay, everyone's up!" Cat chirps. I shouldn't be up since its only 10:30am, but that ray of sunshine woke me up with her screeching about doing the tree. Cat wanted us to put the tree up before we left because when we got back, it would be the night before Christmas Eve. And Cat wanted it up so 'Santa Clause' would know where to put her presents. I just don't get how she believes in some fat jolly guy who figures out a way to get his fat ass down the chimney, steal out cookies and milk and then leave presents to make up for him breaking in. The presents could have bombs in it for all I know!

"Jadey, you're supposed to be helping," Cat complains as I sit on the couch.

"No. I want to decorate my own _black _Christmas tree that won't be covered in sickening lights and cheap ornaments." I stand up and grab my purse off the counter.

"Where are you going?" Beck asks me.

"To get myself a black Christmas tree!" I snap at him as I walk out the door and drive off to the mall. When I get there, it's the easiest thing to find the fake Christmas trees. I finally spot a black one and find a box of really cool ornaments. I check out and put the stuff in the front seat since everyone's presents from me are stashed in the back. I get inside with my stuff and walk up the stairs to my room, laying it out on my bed. I build the small black tree and put in a free corner in my room. The ornaments have little trees made out of CDs, music notes, small guitars, microphones, small drum sets, pianos, and other tiny little ornaments. I hung them on the tree after I lined it with purple lights. I walk out in the living room and ignore everyone while scavenging through a box, looking a star topper that was made out of music notes. I had made it in preschool and it never was thrown away. I finally find it and run back to my room, placing it on top. I plug the lights in and the room lights up. I smirk and continue packing, staring at the tree in the process.

…

"Jadey! Wake up! We gotta get to our plane!" Cat screams, waking me up while jumping on my bed. I groan before turning around to look at my alarm clock.

"Cat, its 3am! Get out!" I yell at her, pulling the covers over my head.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just go get Beck," Cat chirps, walking out and shutting the door. Right when I'm about to fall asleep again, my door opens.

"Jade…," I hear Beck whisper, getting in next to me.

"Go away," I mumble into my pillow.

"Babe, you've got to get up," Beck says, nudging me.

"Don't touch me!" I snap at him quickly. He sighs before kissing my cheek and crawling out of my bed.

"Our flight leaves at six, it takes at least 30 minutes to get there so get up. You can sleep on the way there, at the airport and on the plane," Beck says, turning on the lights.

"Turn it off!" I scream, throwing a pillow at his head. He immediately turns it off.

"Typical Jade," I hear him mutter before walking out. I slowly sit up, walk to my makeup counter and apply mascara, eyeliner, little bit of foundation and lip balm. I change into an over-the-shoulder purple shirt with black lace lining it, black leggings and combat boots. I brush out my hair and do nothing more since it's naturally curly. I walk in the bathroom and grab all of my Splat hair dye, stuffing it In one of my bags. I lay back on my bed, checking my phone. 4:03am.

"Beck, come get my stuff!" I call from my room. He comes in and looks relieved to see me ready. He sighs as he grabs my stuff and hauls it out to the car like a good boyfriend. I grab my purse and slide my scissors inside my boot. I walk out to Andre's car and climb in the very back. Cat goes and sits in the front seat while Tori sits in the back in front of Beck. Robbie sits in front of me and Andre gets in the driver's seat. Everyone's stuff is scattered everywhere. I stretch my legs out across Beck's lap, laying down and closing my eyes.

I open my eyes when I hear everyone piling out of the car. I groan before getting out, leaning against the car. Beck makes me take my suitcase in, since he's got two of my other bags.

"Ma'am, please remove your jacket and boots," a much too perky lady says as we reach security. I groan, but put my jacket in the container. I slip off my shoes and she notices my scissors.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but those will not be able to board the plane with you," she apologizes. "They are much too sharp."

"It's not like I'm gonna murder anybody with it," I say stubbornly. She sighs and closes her eyes in aggravation.

"Ma'am, you can't board with weapons-"

"It's not a weapon!" I exclaim, getting angry. The gang starts to glance towards us.

"Ma'am, please calm down. I'm sure you're not as mean as you look but please calm down." Oh hell no. This bitch is judging me.

"Just because I'm wearing dark clothing and combat boots with scissors doesn't mean anything!" I yell at her.

"Security," she says, sighing while glaring at me.

"Jade, what's going on?" Beck asks me. I ignore him as the security comes up.

"Is there a problem?" One guy asks.

"Yes!" I exclaim. "She's making me throw my scissors away and judging me!"

"Ma'am, you can't board the plane with scissors but I'll keep them here until you arrive back," he tries to compromise.

"That'll be fine," Beck butts in, smiling at the man. He shoots me a look before handing him the scissors. I sigh as I walk through the scanner and it suddenly starts beeping.

"What now?!" I say, aggravated.

"Ma'am, please remove your piercings," a guy says from the other side. I groan, but comply and hand it to him. I walk through with no problems this time and he gives it back. I give him a fake smile as he says thank you and put it back in. I walk back over to wear I was and lace my boots back up, folding my jacket over my arm. I take my suitcase and walk over to an empty seat. I pull out my headphones and plug them into my phone, turning on Somebody Told Me by The Killers. I've never been very fond of flying. It always makes my ears hurt and pop and I'm scared of heights so I'm kind of nervous. Not that I would never admit that. They eventually call our flight and I put my phone in my pocket. I roll my suitcase through the tunnel after I gave the lady behind the counter my ticket. When I look back, I see Beck smiling and saying something to the ticket lady. Anger flares inside of me and I reach our section. It has a curtain separating us from the others. Sweet! And only our chairs were in the area. I take a window seat and immediately shut the window after I haul my luggage above me. Beck comes and takes a spot next to me. I glare at him.

"What did I do this time?" He asks, sighing.

"You were flirting with the lady at the counter!" I snap at him.

"Jade, I wasn't-"

"Save it, Beck. Just shut up and leave me alone," I cut him off.

"Jade! I didn't do anything wrong!" Beck protests.

"You smiled at her!" I yell back.

"It's called being friendly!" He shoots back.

"It's called cheating on your girlfriend!" I snap at him. His face suddenly hardens.

"I would never chest on you, Jade! How could you even think like that?" Beck asks, now aggravated.

"Because you flirt with every single girl you run into!" I shout at him.

"You know what? If you're gonna do this every time I have to be polite to a girl, maybe we should just take a break!" He retorts. I felt my heart shatter.

"Fine!" I yell back, my voice cracking. So much for a birthday present.

**I'm so sorry! I just got done watching the final iCarly and now I'm listening to sad music! I just had to make it more interesting! Don't hate me!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hi peeps! Thanks to those people who reviewed!**

**Jade's POV**

"Okay, I call my own room. No one else is sharing with me, so get lost." I say plainly, walking to the room on my left with a walk-in closet. It's a four bedroom suite, so some people have to share. But not me!

"Jade?" I hear Cat as she walks cautiously in my room.

"Cat?" I mimic in the same tone.

"When you and Beck had that fight on the plane, and he said to take a break, does that mean you guys…like…broke up?" She questions. My heart hurts at the thought of it. I manage to nod and utter a yes while a single tear runs down my face.

"Aw, Jadey don't be sad!" Cat comes up and wraps her arms around me. I let her.

"Don't worry, you and Beck will get back together. You always do!" Cat giggles as she pulls away. I crack a smile. She has a point there.

"Unpack your clothes so we can go shopping!" Cat says as she walks out of my room. I toss my suitcase on top of my bed, unzipping it and taking stacks of clothes out. I realize Beck has the rest of my bags so I walk out in the hall and hear his voice outside of another room.

"I don't know what to do," he says. What is he talking about?

"Man, you really screwed up." Andre says. I guess they're sharing a room. "What is that, like the fourth time you guys broke up?"

"I shouldn't have said that. I probably hurt her bad," Beck says. So they're talking about me. I see how it is. Backstabbers.

"Uh, duh. Did you not see her face? Even I could see the tears glinting in her eyes and I was across the aisle," Andre says.

"I need my stuff," I say, walking in. They both jump on their separate beds. I spot my things on Beck's bed. I grab it as he stops me.

"Jade, I'm-"

"Shut up," I snap at him. "If you were sorry you wouldn't have said that. There was no reason for you to say that." And with that, I gather my things and walk back to my room. As I hang my dress clothes up, place pajamas and a few other things in the dressers and get my bathroom stuff in my own bathroom, I can't help but think about Beck's words on the airplane. I finally stuffed my bags in the top shelf of my closet and just sat on my bed, realizing its 6pm. I walk out in the living room and see everyone talking all secretive.

"Um, am I missing something?" I ask, confused. Everyone immediately stops talking.

"Do you wanna go out to eat? I mean, this is your birthday present so we can do whatever you want," Cat says.

"I want to go shopping. By myself. Alone. No one else. Understand?" I phrase everything slowly so they get my point. They all nod.

"Don't follow me," I warn before I walk in my room and grab my purse. As I walk out the door, Tori interrupts me.

"Wait, do you have money?" She yells.

"One of my dad's million credit cards is in my purse, nosey!" I yell back, walking to the elevator. I press the 1st floor button and call a cab.

"Where to, miss?" He asks me.

"The mall," I simply tell him. He nods before driving off in that direction.

"Your total will be $7.32," he says as we pull up next to the mall.

"I have a credit card," I tell him as I get out. "And that's all I have."

"Miss, I can't take credit," he says.

"Well then, guess you're not getting a tip," I snap as I walk in the mall. I hear calling miss in the distance, but I could care less. I walk into the first store I see: Wet Seal. I find a tight, blood red dress with one sleeve that goes over the shoulder. I find some other clothes and check out, not caring about the price. I continue to hop from store to store, buying all the clothes I like. I get a new pair of combat boots, too. Once I'm finally tired of shopping, I get a cab to the hotel. As I reach my floor and start walking to our suite, some guys stop me.

"Hey there," the brunette says. "Went shopping?"

"Shut up and get lost," I snap at him.

"Oooohhh! A feisty one!" The blonde laughs with his friend. I begin to grow impatient and start walking to my room.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The brunette stops me, roughly grabbing my hand and making me drop my bags.

"Watch where you're going, girl." The blonde one narrows his eyes at me.

"Get _off _of me," I growl at the brunette, snatching my hand away from him.

"Shut up," he suddenly sneers at me, causing me to back up.

"Back the hell off." I tried to sound tough, but my gulp couldn't hide it. Yeah, right now I wouldn't mind Beck walking out and getting his head in my business.

"Come back to our place," the brunette says. I shake my head quickly.

"I don't know you and I don't want to," I sneer at him. His face turns red with anger and he grabs me roughly, shoving me to their room. I might as well do it. I have no other choice if I wanna live.

"BECK!" I scream. "BECK!" God dumbass, where are you when I need you?! The brunette covers my mouth with his filthy hand. I continue screaming Beck's name, but it's no use because my voice is muffled.

"I swear I heard someone screaming your name." I hear Andre say as he opens the door. A wave a relief passes over me. Beck and Andre notice me and their eyes widen.

"Let her go," Beck says calmly but firmly.

"Or what?" The blonde questions.

"Do you really wanna go there?" Beck retorts. As they walk over to us, I'm dragged into a dark hotel room. Panic rushes over me as I'm thrown to the ground.

"Jade!" I hear Beck scream as there's pounding on the door.

"Beck! Help me!" I yell, my voice cracking as the other guy presses his foot down onto my chest. I start to choke for air, but I grab the guy's ankle and push it off me. I bite the other guy's hand since it's covering my mouth.

"Oww! She bit me! That damn vampire! No wonder why she's so pale!" He exclaims, holding his hand. I stand up and unlock the door, running behind Beck. His right arm covers me as I hide behind it. I didn't even notice the cops already here, arresting the other guys. One cop comes up to me and starts harassing me with questions.

"Leave me alone!" I yell at him, going to the hotel room. I didn't even notice everyone was outside. I walk to my room and slam the door behind me, locking it.

"Jade," I hear Beck's voice from the other side of the door. "Please." No. I refuse to open the door. I can't do that. Then, it'll look like I'm weak and give in easily.

Screw it.

I open the door, letting him in. I shut the door behind him, not wanting the others to hear our conversation.

"That cop wants to talk to you," Beck says, sitting on my bed.

"Well, he's not gonna get what he wants," I snap, sitting next to him. "I am not going out there while those two freaks are still out there. No. You're crazy!"

"I didn't say you had to go out there," he defends himself. "But they will eventually come in here and want to talk to you. I told him what I saw, but he wants to know what happened with you." I just nod once. God, I wish we were still together. It would just be so nice. And we haven't been on a date in forever and I'm starting to wonder it will never happen again.

"Ugh!" I scream, fall back on the bed and sliding down to the ground.

"You okay?" Beck asks, staring down at me as I lay on the ground. His warm, chocolate brown eyes looking so welcoming. Not Over you by Gavin DeGraw is playing through my room.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" I snap at him, standing up. "Beck, I have been dying inside all day. And I'm pretty sure you know why. All those times when you said you loved me, said you would never leave me, said you would never want anyone else. Were those just lies? Because I was stupid enough to believe them. You made me feel so vulnerable and gullible when I found out the truth of those words. If you meant all those things you said, then why did you let me leave you? Why did you leave me when I needed you the most?" He looks a little shocked at my words as I continue to tower over him. But he stands up too, his face inches from mine.

"I know I was wrong for letting you go and I know I was wrong for leaving you but I know one thing I wasn't wrong about. I wasn't wrong when I said those things," Beck starts.

"That is bullshit, Beck!" I start yelling at him. "If you meant what you said then you wouldn't have done all of this!"

"Let me talk!" He yells back at me.

"No, Beck! Your excuses are the worst and I want no part in them anymore!" I shout back him, tears threatening to spill.

"They're not excuses if you would just let me explain what I mean!" He shouts back.

"Time after time we break up and make up! A relationship isn't supposed to work like that!" I scream at him.

"Yeah, well you know what? Our relationship just works like that! I can't help it and you can't help it! We have a dysfunctional love!" He finally yells and it's like the words dysfunctional love click in my brain when they come out of his mouth. He grabs my wrists and holds them close to him.

"I wasn't wrong when I said those things," he starts off, calm again. "You think I would just leave you when we broke up? Even when we were broken up I never _stopped _thinking about you. I never _stopped _caring about you. I never _stopped _getting jealous when a guy walked up and tried to talk to you even though you told him off. And most importantly, I never ever _stopped _loving you." We just stare deeply at each other, getting so lost in the moment. We both leaned in at the same time, our lips colliding. His hands release mine and wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. I lock mine around his neck, letting my fingers play with his fluffy hair. After a few minutes, a loud voice interrupts us.

"Ha! I told you they were gonna kiss and I told you they were gonna get back together!" I hear Tori from the door. I never even noticed they were standing there.

"Okay, okay!" Andre says to her. "You were right." Beck turns his head while I peek over his shoulder.

"Um, that door was closed," I snap at them. They run out quickly and close it. "And Andre, you should know we were bound to get back together in the first place."

"Oh, I knew you two would get back together," Andre says from behind the door. "But miss loud mouth over here couldn't contain her excitement about it and interrupted you. So when you come out on the middle of the night with your scissors make sure you chops her hair off and not mine."

"Don't worry, I will!" I tell him just to get Tori worried.

"Andre! I don't wanna be bald like Cat was!" I hear Tori tell him. Beck laughs and I continue to kiss him again, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

**Hehe XD Please review! It makes me feel all special and tingly inside :D Whoa... i just realized this chapter and chapter 15 have the same number of words... freaky...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**So guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. School has been insane. Anyway, who else watched Victorious?! I literally fell off the couch when Jade Beck said that to Tori! Then I started jumping and screaming when they made out, nearly knocking over my Christmas tree! :)**

**Jade's POV**

As we all strolled down the street, something caught my eye on the corner. Everyone is still laughing at something Andre said, but my laughter was seized as the person I feared the most came into my sight. Shit. I hope he doesn't see us. I hope he doesn't see us. I hope he doesn't see- too damn late!

"Guys, guys," I tell the others, fear flashing across my face. "We need to go. Now."

"Babe, what's wrong?" Beck asks me as I push everyone down the busy sidewalk.

"I saw my dad on the corner and he spotted us. Just try to blend in with everyo-" I was cut short by someone grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me into a dark alley. Their filthy hand covered my mouth as I was dragged into some building.

"Nice to see you again." My father's voice echo's throughout the creepy building. He roughly digs his nails into my arm.

"Jade!" I hear Beck yell. Their footsteps' coming closer makes my stomach less queasy.

"Beck!" I squeak as my father rams his foot into my side.

"Get off of her!" Beck growls, running to us. But my father is too fast. Other men are already surrounding my friends.

"Tie them," my dad commands. They do as their told, tying them all to different chairs using duct tape and rope.

"Now get out. Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you all," my dad threatens them. They all scramble out of the building. Damn, dad.

"Harsh, much?" I ask him. He pushes me against the wall, holding a knife to my throat. God dammit.

"Get off of me," I struggle to say. But the knife suddenly lashes into my stomach, sending a searing pain through it. I gasp and he rips it out.

"Jade!" All the others scream. My dad turns to them, walking over there. I slide down the wall, holding my hands to my stomach. Everything is a blur, but my hearing is still in check. I can hear Beck's cries and I can vaguely see him being beaten to the ground.

"Beck," I whisper hoarsely, longing for air. C'mon Jade. Do it. Do it for him.

I slowly bring myself to my feet, still clutching my side. I look down to the knife by me feet, covered in my blood. I pick it up, slowly walking up to the others. My father is causing so much damage to Beck it makes me hurt. I limp closer to my dad, facing his back so he doesn't see me.

"Don't…touch him," I breathe out, shoving the knife into his back. The last thing I see is my dad collapsing to the ground, police sirens and Beck lying unconscious before I black out.

…

I woke up with lights blinding me even though my eyes were closed. I tried to move my hand, but all I get is some twitching from my fingers. Suddenly, a squeal comes from across the room.

"Jadey! Jadey's awake! Beck! Get in here! Jade's awake! Guys get in here!" I hear Cat squeal. Then, more footsteps come running in.

"Cat, she's not awake. She's still in a coma," Tori says sadly. I hear a groan from the other side of the room.

"B-but, I saw her hand move! I promise!" Cat whimpers and I can just hear the tears in her eyes.

"Cat, you might just be seeing things because that's what you want to see," Andre says to her.

"I'm not crazy! I'm serious!" Cat says to them.

"She's gone insane," Rex says. I hear the rip of fabric.

"Cat!" Robbie exclaims. "That's normally Jade's job!"

"Well, she would've done it!" Cat claims. I need to find the urge to twitch my hand, open my eyes, talk or give them some kind of sign. There's a sharp pain in my stomach as I try to open my mouth, but I can't stop. Cat's not insane. She was going insane when we didn't have our phones, but this is different.

"Cat's… right," I breathe out. "I'm alive." Gasps are exchanged throughout the room. Someone grabs my hand, unmistakably Beck.

"Jade, you've got to open your eyes," Beck coaxes.

"Turn that light off," I grumble. The light goes away and my eyelids flutter open. At first, everything's a blur. But then I notice Beck and the others being escorted out of the room.

"What's going on?" I snap at one of the nurses.

"We've got to get some more medicine and fluids in you," she says. "Your friends had to be escorted out so we could do it.

"Why can't they be in here?" I question angrily.

"Because they don't need to see all of this," she says. Okay, now I'm starting panic. What are they going to do to me? Whatever it is, they better watch themselves. I bite.

"Hi, Jadelyn. I'm-"

"Don't call me that. I'm Jade," I cut the doctor off. She nods.

"Jade, I'm Dr. Quinn," she starts off again. "You fell into a coma after you were injured. We have to give you some shots and readjust your IV." Now I'm really panicking. Sure, I like pain and needles, but this is not the good kind of pain and I don't like it when other people stick those sharp things in me. I'm not a piece of fabric.

"How many shots?" I ask, my voice a little shaky.

"About five. We couldn't mix them together," Dr. Quinn replies. Five?! FIVE?!

"Are you crazy?!" I exclaim, glaring at her.

"BECK!" I scream. "GET IN HERE! THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" He never came in. I wonder where he is when I need him. I snatch my phone off the table and plug my headphones in. I wince at the sudden sting in my arm, causing me to glare at the doctor. She ignores it and keeps jabbing them in my arm, much to my disliking. I want to go home.

…

"Jadey! It's Christmas! Get up!" Cat yells, jumping on my bed, once again.

"Cat…" I groan, turning away from her. "Get out."

"But it's 11! I've been waiting for you to get up since 8! Everyone else is already up!" She whines.

"I like sleeping in, unlike other people!" I snap at her before shoving the covers off of me and walking downstairs with everyone else.

"Someone better have my coffee made," I snap, crossing my arms over my chest.

"In the kitchen," Beck replies, kissing my forehead.

"Go get it," I grumble. He sighs, but walks up to the kitchen, coming back with my coffee mug in his hands. I snatch it form him and drink it down.

"Let's play some music!" Cat cheers happily, walking over to the Pearphone dock. She plugs her phone in and starts playing Deck the Halls.

"God no," I groan. "Change it!"

"No! It's Christmas, so therefore we will listen to Christmas music!" Cat says back. I groan again before sitting against the wall next to the tree, overloaded with presents underneath it. I bend my knees and press my elbows on them, my hands holding up my head.

"Who gets to open the first one?" Tori asks. But before anyone can answer, Cat's dashed practically under the tree, ransacking them and finding hers.

"I guess Cat is," Tori says.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I say in a stupid voice, crossing my eyes and sticking my tongue out of the corner of my mouth. Everyone laughs. Cat comes from under the tree with a wrapped, medium sized box. Robbie helps her pull it over since it's a little heavy, I guess. She rips the pink and white polka dot paper off of it and beams happily at it when it's completely unwrapped.

"A Wii?!" Cat exclaims, examining the box with excitement. "Who got it for me?!"

"Everyone," I answer casually. We all pitched in to get her it, since she's been begging for one. Everyone did that for everyone. Five of us would help pay for one big present for the left out person. Cat, of course, comes around screaming and squeezing everyone to death.

"Can't we just gather them all and let everyone open theirs? There's no point in taking forever to do this," I snap.

"All of us must open at least one present in front of everyone. And then we can do that," Tori compromises. I roll my eyes as Robbie crawls under the tree and grabs one. He opens his, Tori opens hers, Andre opens his and Beck opens his.

"A guitar?!" Beck exclaims, grinning ear to ear. I smile the smallest smile at his reaction. "Whose idea was this?" Everyone turns to look at me.

"None of us helped with that present. The big present from us would be making-"

"Shut up, Vega!" I run over and slap my hand over her mouth. "He doesn't need to know about that one yet!" I yank my hand away from her and walk over to the tree. I grab the smallest present and take in my hands, unwrapping it carefully. I gasp as I hold up the gorgeous silver scissor necklace, linked onto the chain. It has _Jade _carved in it with cursive writing on the blade of the scissors.

"Who got me this?" I question, searching the box for a label.

"Beck," Cat says simply. "I went with him to get it. He got it a while ago when you guys were broken up, so he kept it until he figured out the right time to give it to you." I just nod and put it back in its box, placing it on the coffee table. I walk over to Beck and kiss him softly.

"Thanks for the necklace," I whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for the guitar," he whispers back. I smile before gathering all of my presents around me and tearing them open. So far I have a scissor plush pillow, a black blanket with silver scissors embedded in it, The Scissoring series, scissor earrings, scissor covered shoelaces, tickets to The Scissoring House Tour, scissor covered phone case and a gift card to Jet Brew. Mostly scissor stuff, which I don't mind at all. Oh yeah, and a new pair of combat boots.

"I wanna do the stockings!" Cat runs over to her pink one and pours it out on the rug. I grab my scissor covered one and dump its contents, finding a brand new pair of scissors that I love, Splat hair coloring dye, more scissor stuff and a bag of carrots.

"Why the hell do I have a bag of car…"I stop mid-sentence when Beck comes out with a white bunny dappled in black patches.

"You did _not_." I drop the carrots and grab the bunny out of Beck's hands, petting it.

"Oh, but I did." He smiles. "His cage is in your room."

"His?" I prompt.

"Yep," Beck replies. "So, what's his name?"

"Oooo, name it Fluffy!" Cat exclaims, clapping her hands and giggling.

"NO!" I shout at her. She stops, frowning.

"I like Thumper, therefore, his name is Thumper." I decide, staring adoringly at the fur ball. I take it in my room and place him gently in his cage, which is filled with toys. I walk across the hall to Cat's room and walk in her closet, getting Beck's Christmas present.

A tiny Dalmatian.

Yes, I got Oliver a puppy that matches my bunny. I wasn't exactly planning on it. But seriously, the thing is the size of a Beanie Baby. I take a box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper, holes poked all around it.

"Now when you go in here, you shut up and don't make any noise until this box is open. DO you understand me?" I snap at the puppy, placing it in the box. He, yes he, can barely walk since it's so young. I walk out in the living room with the light box shoved in my hands.

"Beck, your present's here," Tori tells him. I hand him the box.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Open and find out, idiot." I smirk at him. He looks at me carefully.

"Did you put something in here that will scare the hell out of me because if you did-"

"Just open it!" I cut him off. He does, beaming when he sees the puppy. He picks it up, cradling it.

"You got me a puppy?!" He exclaims.

"No we got you socks," I say sarcastically. "Of course we got you a puppy!"

"Why don't you go put it in your room and get him situated?" Andre suggests. Beck stands up from the couch and I take the stuff out of Cat's closet, following him into his room. We get everything right where it needs to be before putting the puppy in its bed. It falls asleep instantly.

"So, what's his name?" I ask Beck.

"Anything that resembles to you," Beck smiles cheekily, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hell, I might even name him Jade." We laugh and I stare into his gorgeous brown eyes, leaning in the same time he does. And as I deepen the kiss, I realize it.

My dad is gone.

Beck and I are together.

We love each other.

The tough days are over.

**Well… that's the ending! I hoped you liked it! Thanks for all of the inspiring reviews. I really appreciate it. Either tonight or tomorrow, I will be posting the next start of a story that I'm beginning right after this is posted. Thanks to all of you who follow me, follow the story, etc!**


End file.
